what if today is your last day
by charchar811
Summary: So this is a story about how Regina handels everything...i am also going to add Zelena in this story but you will have to wait and see what i want to do (OUTLAWQUEEN)...Hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**so this is my first fanfiction..hope you will like it...it takes place after they defeated zelena and put her into the cell...and rumple also killed her but you will have to wait to see what i want to do :-)**

* * *

It was a sunny morning when Regina woke up and got dressed. When she got ready she went to granny's to get herself a coffee . Whenregina arrived she saw her step daugther with her husband and baby neal sitting at there usually table sitting and laughting. She first wanted to ignore them but got caught by Snow who said "Regina...how are you...we tried to call you the whole night...but you wouldn't pick up...I was worried "

"I'm sorry but I got really tired " Snow knew that she was lying and so she gave her a quick nod and continued

" Emma told us that she brought back marian and she feels sorry about everything..." " I am alright ...really...I know that she didn't did it on purpose"

Regina knew that Snow didn't bought it. She knew that Regina really loved...or still loves...Robin and that she just don't want to admit it and then there was also the thing with her sister,Zelena,Snow also knew that Regina really wanted her to change because after all they were releated to each other. But she just killed herself or so everyone thought

"so you want to sit with us" Snow asked and sent her Stepmother a small smile

" No...sorry I have to go " and with that Regina left and snow could see tears forming in her eye before. She wanted to go after her but David stopped her "Give her time..She has to get over it by herself" " But we can't just leave her alone"" If she wants our help she'll come to us... don't worry Snow we are talking about Regina she can handle it " "Alright"

* * *

Regina was happy that she left Granny's and got back home because when she did she couldn't keep the tears from coming she slide down the door and started to cry. The pain she had came crushing down and everything that happened in the last week took her the thing with her sister,Zelena, that she didn't even really knew,killed herself...she knew that everyone was relieved that she was dead...but she still hoped that they could have been in some way sisters and she would have also gotten a second Emma swan destroyed her love life by bringing back Robins suposed to be dead the third thing she didn't even know yet but she was about to find out

After some minutes she finally stopped crying because she heared a loud noise at the backdoor...it sounded like someone was breaking she got at the backdoor she couldn't believe who was standing in her kitchen

Robin Hood

" Regina i am so sorry...I didn't meant to hurt you..."

"Robin...what the heck are you doing here...you can't just break into my house...I got scared "

"I'm sorry but i need to talk to you...please just listent" Regina gave him a quick nod to say he can continue

"I know it was stupid but I told you that I missed marian really badly...I mean she is after all Rolands mother...and i haven't seen her in a very long time..and I didn't know how to react please Regina you have to believe that i am truly sorry"

"Robin i believe you...but..I know that you love marian...and I don't want to stand in your happines..so please I want you to be happy..go to your famlie "

"Regina.."

" Don't Robin please just go...I am ok with it...really" Robin just stood there and Regina looked into his eyes and just wanted to jump into his armes and kiss him...But she knew she couldn't...he wasn't hers..and will never be "Go...go to your familie...you deserve to be happy"

Robin knew that she was stubborn and so he started to go back to the forest again...but turned around and told her one last thing

"I know that you think that you don't deserve a happy ending...but you do deserve one...God Regina if there is anyone who deserves a happy ending in this town it is you...you saved everyone and that two times as i heared...stop trying to build your walls so high...because there are many people in this town that love you...think about Snow or Henry or Roland"he stopped because he could see tears forimg in her eyes but said one last name " or think about me...Regina ...we all love you and we will never leave you alone "

and with that he left...leaving her stunning about his announcement back

* * *

**Tell me if I should continue this story...and i know there wasn't Zelena in it but i told you at the beginning that you have to wait and see what i am going to do :) And the chapters ar****e**** going to be longer next time..i just wanted to know if it is alright the way i write :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,so this is the second chapter and i hope you will enjoy it :) **

After Robin had went back to the forest Regina still stood on the spot she had been before he still was a little bit confused...Why did he told her that...Was he still in love with her or did he just wanted to be polite...or was he afraid that she could turn on them again and hurt his familie...Regina has caught out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on her frontdoor.

When she opened the door she was happy to see who it

'' Hey Mom, i didn't know what happened last night...I-I just heard it when mary margret and Emma where talking...I am so sorry''

'' Henry I am alright really why are you all thinking that i am not alright''

Henry didn't answer but he could still see that her eyes were red and puffy. And he knew that she had been was worried of her but not that she could turn on them again...No...he was afraid that she could try to push everyone out again...and he was afraid that it could also be him next time. And without talking he stepped in the house and huged his stood like this for some minutes and Regina was relieved that she had someone who understood her who didn't ask question and is just there when she needs someone. Regina felt some teards sliding down on her cheek Regina wanted to ignore so she asked.

''Do they know that you are here'' She asked while she stepped out of the embrace

''No...I just told them that i wanted to go out a little bit'' Henry gave her a smile and she always had to smile too when he smiles at her …..and henry knew that.

After a while they had talked about everything and henry also asured her that Emma would never do something like that on purpose. Regina just gave him a quick '' I know '' Before they saw something that was like they were in a dream...there were snowflakes dancing outside there Regina could feel strong magic...and just before Regina wanted to say something henry's phone started to ring..he picked up and it was Emma who was at the phone

_'' Henry where are you''Emma sounded a little bit worried so he said the truth _

'' I am with Mom...why..is there something wrong...'' Henry was cut out by Emma who said

'' Give me Regina...please it is very important''without asking any question he gave the phone to Regina who sat next to him with a confused face

''What is wrong''

''well...i think we might have brought back somebody else to town...and i think it might be the snow queen'' Emma didn't sounded so worried any more because she knew taht Henry was save...But Emma was getting quieter with every word she said.

''_We are all at Granny's...discusting what we are going to do about __her...we might need your help...do you mind coming to Granny's now''_

Regina didn't complained and just told Henry that something is wrong and that they had to go to Granny's as fst as they could

''Henry do you mind if i puff us to Granny's...it is a big emergency and...''

''Mom it is okey ...really...i always wanted to do that'' interrupted Henry who gave her a big smile

Regina said nothing she just took hnénry in a tight hug and puffed them to Granny's.

When hey got there everything Regina saw were fuzzeld people and Henry saying

''Wow,we have to do that more often...that so cool''But she could also hear Bells voice asking

'' Regina you look pale are you alright''Regina wanted to answer...But before she could everything went black and she could feel people rushing to her and snow saying

''Regina...can you hear us..Regina'' and before she blacked completly out she felt her whole body shaking and her blood running cold

**To be continued...**

**so that was the second chapter i think i might add zelena in the next two chapters or something like that...hope you liked it **


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter :) hope you will like it **

When Regina woke up again she was still at Granny's and a worried Snow White was sitting next to her shaking her left arm and saying that she has to wake up also Henry , Emma ,Belle,and Rumple where staring at her with worried expressions. Snow was the first to speak

'' I don't think you are that alright Regina...what is wrong''

''Nothing...I-I don't know ...i just didn't sleep well...alright...now what is going on in town'' when she finished the sentence the door went open and Robin and Roland steped inside Granny's

and the first thing he saw was Regina sitting on the floor...she looks so pale..he thought and Roland ran up to her and hugged her and said

'' 'Gina i have missed you...i haven't seen you in two days'' Regina hugged him back and Robin looked at them with shining eyes and thought at the same time how beautiful they looked together but his thought ws interuped by Marian saying

''What is going on why is the Evil Queen sitting on the floor'' She actually didn't wanted to know but asked as as she saw that everone had worried expressions on there faces

''Regina fainted'' Belle said

'' Alright maybe you should go and see dr whales...Regina...maybe he knows what is wrong with you'' Emma told her but Regina just shook her head and said

'' Can you just start to explain to me what is going on in town...I promise that i will go to Dr. Whales after it...okey'' Emma nodded and told her what happened

''Alright...where do I start...okey Killian and I didn't just brought back maid marian we might have also brought back the ice queen.''

''And why would you think it is the ice queen'' Henry suddenly asked with his eyes still on Regina

and Regina gave a nod to say that he is right...why did they thought that

'' Maybe because it is snowing...and i don't think that it is normal but some of the dwarfes are frozen '' Killian said with an annoyed voice

''What do you mean with 'some of the dwarfes are frozen ' '' ''I mean that they are standing like statures''

''Alright..stop it is not going to help if you are contending about it'' David spoke up '' Do you know anything about this ice queen'' Regina shook her head and rumple said

'' I know something about her...it takes colossal strenght to defeat her and Regina isn't powerful enough''

''Could an arrow shot her down'' Robin asked

'' It could but I don't think that you could get close enough to do so and i also think that she prepared herself from that''

''Could you kill her''Snow white asked '' You are still the dark one'' Emma and Hook looked up to rumple and nodded there heads

'' Maybe but i can't promise you anything ''

'' It is worth a try and i will see if i can find anything in the libary''Belle said and then went to go to the libary to search for informations. When Belle was gone it started to get quiet and everyone sat back down on their chairsan Roland ran back to his father and Robin asked Regina

''Are you really alright'' '' Yes..i really am'' and with that regina went to sit with the charmings and Henry hugged her really tight than they sat down and started to talk and laugh

After a while...nearly one hour Belle came back to Granny's with a disapointed face

and started to talk

'' I searched in every book in the libary but i couldn't find anything about an ice queen...it is like she never really existed''

'' That is because she didn't'' everyone looked up to see who was talking...It was a man that no one ever saw in Storybrook nor in the enchanted forest and also tinkerbelle didn't knew him which ment he was also not a lost boy from neverland

''What do you mean by that...she has to have existed'' Belle asked curiously

''She did but she was held captured by him'' He pointed at Rumple and everyone was shocked

''Rumple is...'' ''Yes Belle it is true...i held her captured in a jar '' Rumple answered honestly '' I did it because she couldn't controll her magic and she was a danger for everyone...''

'' For everyone or for you'' Regina asked in an angry voice

''This has nothing to do with you...stay in your own matters...''

''They are ours if the town is in danger because of it'' David said in a loud and angry voice

''I swear if this witch is going to hurt my family...'' before he could end his sentence the door swung open and reveald a woman in a blue silk dress

'' I am not here to hurt you or your little family i just want to take revange on my sisters death that is his fault and that he kept me in a jar for over 10 years''

'' I did it to keep you save you know that you could never controll your magic and it was actually your fault because your ice magic killed her,dearie''

Rumple was getting angry and it scared Belle to see her husband like that...she stepped back next to Ruby and Tinkerbelle and watched the conversation between them with horror in her eyes

'' You have no idea what you did and you still think it was alright...and you still keep taking away other peoples lives '' '' Alright i take it that you are the ice queen, but what do you mean with still taking away other people lives...he hasn't killed anyone...we would know that''Emma said with a confused voice

'' Please call me Elsa...and you don't know what he did...don't you ?''

''Come on..spill it what did he do'' Robin interupted there conversation...and Regina saw little Roland hiding behind his fathers legs with an afraid look on his face

''Do you want to answer the question or should I answer it , Rumple dear ?'' Elsa said and pointed to Rumple,who answered '' I had no other choice I promised to Bay'' he said that and looked directly at Belle

''What did you promised '' Regina asked and hoped that she didn't already knew the answer

'' He killed Zelena'' the stranger answered '' with the dagger other wise the portle wouldn't have opened'' he completed.

Everyone stared at Belle to see how she would take the news and they could see tears forming in her eyes...

'' Belle i had no other choice '' Rumple tried to talk to her but he just got the answer '' We all have a choice and you choose revange over love'' with that Belle stormed out of Granny's and Rumple just stood there and in the next second he disapeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

**So that was the third chapter...hope you liked it ( i will get rumple and belle back together in the story i promise ) you will also find out who the stranger is in the next chapter...he is NOT going to be a fiary tale character **


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start i just wanted to say that i am sorry that i have so many grammar mistakes...i am not so used writing so much english because i am from germany...but i hope that you can read what i write or at least know what i am trying to write...so here is the fourth chapter :)**

After Rumple disapeared everyone stood still shocked about what they just heard...but they also where worried about Belle where did she went and where did rumple went and also elsa seemed to have taken the chance to bolt .The first who got out of the shock was Regina who spoke to the stranger man first

'' How did you know that rumple killed Zelena,and who are you '' Regina's voice was still filled with confusion and she also looked a little bit shaky about the news that she just got told

''..Ehmm...because the portal opened...and...it wouldn't have opened if it would have been a normal dagger'' He sounded like it would be obviously...but it wasn't at least not for Regina...the stranger noticed that Regina didn't understood it so he explained it

'' Rumpelstiltskin's dagger is made of dark magic...which means it can kill everyone and everything'' He stoped for everyone to understand and then continued

''If it would have been a normal dagger or a knife the portal would have ever opened and you would have found Zelena's dead body in the cell, which you didn't'' Regina nodded and than asked

''How did Elsa know that Zelena was killed by Rumple she never was in storybrook before''

''Because of the prophecy...which said that the Dark one would kill the one, unknowingly,who could have killed Elsa or stop her...Elsa thought that she was the only one who knew about this prophecy..but she was wrong and Zelena is the only one who could stop her''

''Wait what do you mean with she thought that she is the only one who knew about it''Emma asked curiously and came to go closer to the stranger '' And why didn't you told us your name''

'' My name is Leo,and Zelena also found out about the prophecy but she wasn't the Wicked Witch of the West at this time...she was just Zelena''Leo answered and smiled to himself when he said the last part of the sentence. Snow White also came closer and wanted to know more

''How do you know all of this,'' she asked ,'' and how do you know about the prophecy''

''Because she told me about it...i am from OZ...and Zelena and I were...friends''he answered

''What happened...and why did she told you about it and how did she found out '' Henry asked suddenly getting interested in the conversation

'' I don't know how she found out about it...but we trusted eachother...i was the only one Zelena knew exept of her father and her mother...her father didn't exactly liked her and he was also afraid about her magic so she was never allowed to go outside''

''Then how did you two met'' Regina asked slighly having a thing for her sisters past

'' I broke into there house...i was a thiefe...but she nearly killed me with her magic when she heared me scrabble in there cupboardes '' Leo laughed at this memorie '' She couldn't control her magic...so she nearly threw a kniefe at me...we talked and started to get to know eachother...and then she told me about everything''

''You loved her didn't you'' Henry asked

''Why would you think that'' Leo asked '' You smile everytime you say her name'' Henry said and Leo nodded '' Yes I do''

'' I have a question'' Hook said '' If Zelena is the only one who can defeat the ice queen how are we going to stop her''

''We will have to get her back from the death'' everyone nodded and Regina told everyone

'' I am going to look in some of the magic bookes that i have to find anything about bringing people back to life'' and Robin said '' I am going to help you ...four eyes see better than two'' Regina nodded and with that they went out of Granny's.

**So that was the fourth chapter... hope there weren't so many grammar mistakes in it..hope you liked it...next chapter will be mostly outlaw queen :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the fifth chapter of my story and i hope you will like it :)**

After Robin and Regina left Granny's they first went to Regina's crypt where they searched in the old books from Cora...but they hadn't any luck

''How comes that your mother doesn't had any thing about how to bring people back to live'' Robin asked obviously wanting to start a conversation '' I thought that we would find something in the first book we look '' He continued

''I don't know why she hasn't any books about it but i also think that she had some of those and just hid them from me '' Regina answered toughly

Robin only nodded while they were walking out of the crypt

''So where are we going now '' Robin asked cheerful...He actually was proud that they hadn't found the book yet because it ment that they are going to have to spent more time together...whitch made him lucky

'' I have some more magic books at my house '' Regina answered quietly because she knew he would come with her...she actually wanted to forget what happened between them ...he had a family and she didn't wanted to ruin his life

''Alright then let's go'' With that they started to walk to Regina's house

At Granny's Charming was announcing the news

''Alright listent to me..what i have to say is really important...we are going to bring Zelena, The Wicked Witch, back to life because she is the only one that could defeat elsa, the snow queen...''

'' Why don't we kill ourselfe right now because after Elsa's defeat...Zelena will be after us again or worser they will team up together and destroy us together''Leroy shouted from his usually table in a seriously voice

''She would never team up with Elsa...i already heard that she did worse things but she wouldn't team up with the one she is prophecies to destroy'' Leo waved in and walked up to stand next to Charming and Snow

''Everyone who is against that we get Zelena back raise there hands ''Snow said said and took the hand of her husband in her own

...3..5..4..2..6 hands where up the hands of Leroy, Aurora,Phillip, Little John,Granny and also Hooks

''Alright..these are six hands...that means we are going to bring her back '' Emma said

Regina and Robin just arrived at the mansion and Regina unlocked the door and they both went inside.

''So where are the lovley bookes that you have'' Robin asked with a smile on his lips

''They are in the cupboard over there''Regina answered and pointed to the living room where a big cupboard stood and it had a lock so just Regina could get to read those

''How many are in there'' Robin asked curiously

''I don't know...maybe 20 or 30...why do you ask '' Regina told him

'' I am just curious'' Regina nodded and opened to lock to the books

''Roland really misses you Regina...and so do I'' Robin said out of heaven while Regina unlocked the door

'' Well than...don't '' Regina said quietly...she thought she would get an answer but she didn't and was proud that he didn't know what to say

'' Alright the door is open...but i still don't...'' Regina said while she turned around but she was cut off by Robin who kissed her...it took Regina a moment to realise what is happening...but then she kissed back

When they were out of oxygen Regina pulled away and whispered

''Please don't...I don't won't to ruin your happienes '' Regina felt a tear rolling down her cheek...which Robin whiped away with his thumb

'' You are my happienes...I already talked to Marian...she understands...really'' Robin said honestly

'' Can we please just look for the book that can help us to bring my sister back...please''Regina begs

''Okey...'' Robin said and they started to search...again

'' I got something'' Robin screamed out loud which made Regina jump up

'' Really what does it say '' Regina asked curiously '' I don't know i can't read sorcerer language but you can so tell me what it says''

'' We need something that belonged to her...which was really important to her'' Regina said and than had to think clearly...there wasn't anything that belonged to her or that was really important to her...or wait...yes of course there is

'' Her pendant'' Robin and Regina said at the same time

'' Okey you go to Granny's and tell the others that we know what to do...I will go to the crypt and get her pendant'' Robin agreed ad then they went off

**So that was the fifth chapter..i know still no Zelena but next chapter they will bring her back**

**hope you liked it **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter...they will bring Z back this chapter...hope you will like it **

When Robin arrived back at Granny's all eyes were on him and he started talking

''We found a way to bring back Zelena.'' '' Where is Regina'' Snow asked

'' Don't worry she just went to get Zelena's pendant from her crypt'' Robin answered

Regina was just walking through the woods when she heared someone sobbing pushed some of the branches away and then she saw Belle sitting on a fallen tree

''Belle, are you alright'' Regina asked quietly but Belle still got scared and spun around

'' Oh Regina...ehmm...well i have been better'' She said while she whiped tears away that where on her cheek

''I know that it hurts...and I know that you are not alright...you shouldn't be alone in the woods ''

Regina said politly and caring which was surprising for Belle

''And what do you suggest''Belle asked ''Come back to Granny's'' Regina said '' We were all worried when you stormed out of Granny's ''

''Alright'' Belle said and Regina continued '' But we first have to go to my crypt i need something from there'' Belle nodded and with that they went to the crypt

At Granny's it was actually really quiet because no one spoke but Henry broke the silence

'' What are you going to do with her when she finished..."the job" '' Henry asked curiously

''They will lock her up again,right'' Leroy asked and looked directly at Charming and Snow but they couldn't answer because they were cut off by the door that went open again and revealed Regina and Belle

''I got it and i also found Belle'' Regina said and Ruby and Tink went to Belle and hugged her

''So how does it work'' Robin asked and the others nodded in agreement

''Well we put the pendant on a table and then we put candles around it and then i will cast a spell ''Regina told them and Charming continued

'' Well then let's start'' '' No wait i have one last thing to say...I don't want you to put her back in the cell after she defeated Elsa''Regina said and Leo nodded in agreement

''But...''Charming started but Snow continued '' Alright''

After some minutes the pendant was on a table and around it were six lited candles..When Regina started to cast the spell every lamp at Granny's went black and the only light were the candles .There was green smoke coming and everyone knew that the spell was working The smoke formed a figure and after the smoke was gone they could see it was Zelena but they also could see that she was unconscious and that her pullover was drowned with blood...But not for long...the blood started to dry and go away which ment that the spell worked.

Zelena was alive.

When the lights were all on again Zelena started to open her eyes and started to Zelena finally realised that she wasn't alone she set up and Regina gave her a cup of water

''What am I doing here and how did i got here'' Zelena asked confused '' We brought you back'' Snow answered ''Why '' She asked with fury in her eyes

''We need your help'' David answered her...but Zelena was just getting more confused

''Why would you do that''

''He told us about a prophecy that you are the only one who can defeat this snow queen '' Emma answered and pointed to Leo who tried not to be seen by Zelena. '' What is he doing here'' Zelena asked with fury and also fear in her voice

'' Zelena i know i am the last person you want to talk to right now but you have to help us...please''Leo said in a calm voice and walked up to Zelena who was now standing on her feets

''Don't come any closer or i swear you will regret it'' Zelena said with anger in her voice but you could see thousend emotions playing in her face: confusion, fear, hatred

''Zelena..please just listent...'' Leo tried to talk to her but he didn't know what to say

'' You just left me alone...you knew how horrible it was at my home..i trusted you and you left me alone...Why?'' Zelena asked ''I-I don't know I was afraid i think''

''About what...about my magic...what the heck were you afraid of...Leo'' No one knew what to do so everyone just listened to the conversation between them and were quiet

'' No you knew that I never was afraid of your magic...I found it fascinating how you managed to live with it '' Leo answered honestly and smiled a little bit '' Then why did you leave'' Zelena now had a calm and quiet voice that no one ever heared from her '' Because i fell in love with you I was so afraid on telling you that i left OZ and never came back'' He told her what he wanted to tell her since many years but was afraid of

'' Leave...please just...leave me alone..go '' Zelena said in a hurt voice and pointed at the door

''Please...'' '' Don't stop it you hurted me then but now i am going to hurt you...leave '' With that Leo walked out of Granny's and Regina walked up to her sister as she saw that tears were forming in her eyes and pulled her in a hug and let her cry on her shoulder

**So that was the sixth chapter...hope you enjoyed it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh chapter but i have a question to _Regal_ ...how do you want him to suffer and is this about the fact that he killed Zelena or that he lied to Belle or both ?**

The next morning was quiet normal for everyone. After everything that happened last night Zelena was allowed to stay with Regina in her guest room. She couldn't sleep and so she went to the window and looked outsite it was still a little bit dark and when she looked at the clock she saw that it was nearly six in the morning. She wasn't tired anymore because back in OZ she was used to wake up early. But suddenly there was a loud noise like something split in to thousand pieces. She jumped on her feet and walked slowly down the stairs

''Regina is that you '' Zelena asked. But she didn't got an answer she walked around the corner to the kitchen when a hand shut her mouth '' Please be quiet '' She recognized the voice. It was...

''Robin what are you doing in Regina's house and how did you got in here '' Zelena nearly screamed

''Shhh...She never lockes her backdoor and I wanted to leave her a message '' He answered her and then they both heared someone running down the stairs

'' Who is there '' It was Regina '' Don't tell her that I was here..understand'' Zelena nodded and with that Robin went out of the backdoor again just about time because a second later Regina stormed in the kitchen '' What was the loud noise, Zelena ''

'' I...ehmm...I don't know..i also heard it so i ran downstairs'' Zelena asked and Regina seemed to believe her

''Okey ….can I ask you something'' Regina asked shyly ''Sure''

'' How did you found out about the prophecy''

'' I was told by an old woman that lived next to us '' Zelena told her

''But I thought you weren't allowed to go out '' Regina said not mentioning Leo's name

'' And you really thought i would stick to that '' Zelena said laughing a little bit

'' No not really it's just that...'' '' Not everything that Leo tells you is always true i knew a lot of people exept of him '' Zelena said interupting Regina with a little anger in her voice

'' So how are you going to defeat Elsa''

'' How do you know it is Elsa that I have to defeat'' Zelena looked at her with confusion

''Leo said that...right...don't believe everything that Leo tells you...well then who do you have to defeat '' Regina said '' I don't know...and I also don't want to know''

''Why?''

''Because this person is also destined to kill me''Zelena said ''What do you mean with also destined to kill you''

''That i am probably also going to die '' Zelena said and went back to the guest room but before she did she could hear Regina saying

'' We won't let that happen''

* * *

When the sun was shining brighly Regina and Zelena went to Granny's to meet with the others to discuss what they are going to do next. When the two sisters went through the door nearly everyone was already there. Snow Emma David Hook Leroy Tink Ruby Henry and some others . But one person was missing. Leo.

''So what are we going to do to defeat this Elsa'' Hook asked

''We won't do anything...we can't ''Regina said

''What why not '' Leroy asked angry

'' Because I don't know for sure that it is Elsa...I was just told that it is a person with great power '' Zelena said

'' And how do we know who it is '' Snow asked confused

''I don't you guys brought me back...I thought you might know or at least may have a plan'' Zelena said in a voice that sounded annoyed

''Hey we can also kill you again if you would like that '' Hook said and stepped forward but Emma held him back

'' We might need her...you won't kill her '' Hook nodded and took a step back again

'' Alright we first have to find out who the person is'' Regina said and Zelena nodded

'' And how are we going to do that...if i may ask'' Leo asked while he entered Granny's Zelena tried to avoid his eyes but he looked directly at her trying to get her attention

'' Well, we wanted to figured this out right now '' Regina answered

''You have to give her,her magic back '' Snow said to everyones surprise

'' No...we are not going to to that'' David said loudly '' This may be the only solution..we have no other option '' Emma said and Leo nodded in agreement

'' We just have one problem '' Regina said in a low voice

'' What now '' Emma said

'' It broke when you brought me back...i can't ever get my magic back'' Zelena told them with a little saddnes in her voice

'' Great so everything that we have is...well...nothing'' Leroy said '' What if it is not the Snow queen she has to defeat but someone with much more magic '' He continued and looked at Regina

''Then we fight'' Leo said '' We would't let her fight alone against who ever anyway...and we also have Regina's magic if something happens '' Regina nodded and Zelena just looked at at him

''Well I think this is enough for today...does anyone have questions till here '' David asked but everyone shook their heades

'' Ok you can go home now if you want to.. the meeting is over...for today'' He continued

Zelena was still looking at Leo who looked back at her. But when he wanted to start to talk she turned her head and saw her sister looking at her

''What...why are you staring at me'' Zelena knew why but didn't wanted to admit that she just stared at Leo

''Talk to him...you will have to sooner or later '' Regina said

'' I know...you know what you are right ''

'' I am ? '' Regina asked confused '' Yes you are '' Zelena smiled and then walked off but before she told Leo that they had to talk

* * *

Outside Granny's Zelena waited in front of the fence

''What do you want to talk about...i thought you hated me '' Leo said trying to hide a smirk

'' I never said that i hated you and Regina suggest that we have to talk and I think she is right'' Zelena said...not facing the man in front of her

''Stop it '' Leo said suddenly

'' Stop with what '' Zelena asked confused

'Building your walls so high …..i miss the person that i met all those years ago...the strong woman that hadn't feared anything...where is that girl''

'' That girl is gone...you just see the shell of that person...because the rest is filled with hatred'' Zelena said quietly and with tears forming in her eyes that Leo whiped away

''That girl would never allower herself to cry in front of me...you are still you …..you just put a veneer around it '' Leo said in a calm voice that Zelena missed all those years 'Please stop crying now''

'' You still think i am good...don't you'' Zelena asked and Leo nodded ''Leo you have no idea what terrible,terrible things i did''

'' I don't care...because you are still the girl that i fell in love with'' With that he leaned forward and kissed her. Leo smiled in the kiss as did Zelena but after some minutes they went apart again and Zelena looked up to Leo who smiled at her

'' If i had known that you feel the same I would have never left '' Zelena smirked at his saying

''We have to go back in '' Her smile was away and there was now a little bit confusion you could see '' Zelena what is wrong''

''We have to go back in'' Zelena said in a shaky voice and she also started to tremble

'' Zelena...'' '' I know who i have to defeat'' Zelena said interupting Leo

''What who'' Leo asked his voice filled with worry

'' We have to go back in...I am going to explain it inside...alright '' Leo nodded and with that they walked back inside Granny's

**Well what do you think...who is the mysterious person...hope you liked it **


	8. Chapter 8

**Eighth chapter...hope you will like it...and Ticoy...who knows if she is going to :) **

**And Regal i really need to know about what to suffer it is important otherwise i don't know what to right :) **

After Zelena told Leo that she knew who to defeat they went back inside Granny's and Zelena first walked to Regina, who was surprised to see her so soon back

''Zelena is everything alright'' Leo walked to stand next to Zelena

'' I know who I have to defeat..i mean i don't know the name but I saw her face'' Regina looked at Zelena and asked

''I am going to say it is not Elsa'' Zelena shook her head

''No that woman was older than her ''

''How are we going to find out who it is '' Leo interupted the conversation

''I may know how'' Regina said quietly and didn't looked at Zelena but Zelena must have noticed it

''Rumpelstiltskin'' Zelena finished the sentence for Regina who nodded '' How are we going to find him'' Leo said

''We should start in his shop'' Regina said and Leo already walked off when Regina turned to her sister

'' You don't have to come with us if you don't want to '' She told her elder sister but she shook her head

'' I have to...otherwise you can't know what I saw '' with that they walked after Leo to Rumpel's shop

* * *

When they arrived at the shop Rumpel was standing in the backroom...he looked like he had already watited for them to come

''Well i didn't expected you here so soon but rather sooner than later...and like I see you already have brought back Zelena '' He told them and they looked at him with confused expressinons

''Wait you knew that we would get Zelena back and what do you mean with expected us here ''Regina asked

''You have forgotten that i am the dark one, dearie ...i know everything about everyone...I just don't know who the mysterious person is that is in your prophecy '' He said and smirked at his saying

''You knew about the prophecy'' Zelena asked disbelievingly

'' Of course i did ...that's one of the reasons why i had to kill you...so that person would come back to live and since Leo knew about the prophecy too and told everyone about it you can fulfill the prophecy now ''

''But how am i suppose to do that when i don't know who the person or where she is '' Zelena said in a loud voice

''I think that is why you are here so i can tell you '' Rumpel said ''And i just told you that i don't know who it is '' He continued

''Zelena saw the person'' Regina answered fast and Leo nodded

''Well than you know who it is '' Rumpel said but Zelena said

'' I don't know who she is because I have never seen her before...i just saw her face...but that is not going to help the others ''

''We hoped that you could maybe use a spell to see that person too and maybe you will know her''Regina said

''If i may ask...how does it come that you saw the person you don't have you magic'' Rumpel said and looked at Zelena

'' It does not matter how i saw it... what matters is what i saw or who i saw '' Zelena shot back angrily

''Alright sit down '' Zelena did as she was told and Rumpel started to perform a spell

Suddenly Zelena started to breath heavely and then in the next second Zelena's eyes went open again and Rumpel also opened his eyes

''Well...who is it'' Leo said curiously

''Maybe you and Zelena should go out for a moment I want to talk to Regina first'' He said and Zelena said '' What i think i am the one that is mostly allowed to know how the person is ''

''Leo get her out '' Regina said as she saw the expression of Rumpel and with that Leo took Zelena's hand and they walked out of the backroom

''Well...why isn't Zelena allowed to know...'' But Regina was interupted by Rumpel ''It is Cora...Regina...and i don't think that it is a good idea to tell her''

''What how is that possible...Snow killed her with the candle'' Regina said in a shocked expression

''When you brought back Zelena you also brought back the prophecy and like you know...prophecy's are always going to be activated one way or another'' Regina nodded

''We have to tell Zelena...she has a right to know'' Rumpel nodded

''You can tell her but maybe not here i don't want anything to get broken''

Regina nodded and went outsite with Zelena and Leo and she decided to tell her at Granny's because they also had to tell everyone else

* * *

When they arrived at Granny's everyone was whispering and some where sitting there and trembled...everyone looked so nervous. When Snow walked up to them it all made sense

''We know who we have to deal with '' Snow said in a nervous voice

'' We know too we just talked to Gold '' Regina answered

''Well actually just you know because you didn't told us who it is you just said you are going to tell us at Granny's. '' Leo said and Zelena nodded and continued '' And I still have to defeat this person ''

'' It is Cora...Zelena...and I think now you know why I didn't wanted to tell you '' Regina said and Zelena stood there and looked at her with wide opened eyes

''W-What...did you just said that it is Cora'' Zelena asked now trembleling too

''Who is this Cora?'' Leo asked curiously ''It is her biogical mother '' Snow

''That would mean that...'' Leo started and David finished as he walked over to them

''...She has to kill there mother '' With that everyone stared at Zelena to see how she would react but she reacted diffrently to what the most had expected

'' Well then let's kill the witch''

**Wohoo eighth chapter finished too...please tell me what you thought..And i don't know if i am going to be able to update tomorrow...but still hope that you liked it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright ninth chapter...I thought that i wouldn't be able to write one today but...i made it **

**Hope you will enjoy it :) **

After Regina told Zelena that it was Cora who she has to fight against..she thought her sister would freak out but instead she stayed calm and wanted to kill her as soon as possible

''Zelena, you really want to kill your own mother'' Snow asked in a shocking voice

''I don't see her as my mother...for me she is just another villian '' Zelena answered in a strong voice

''Zelena i know that I can't talk you out of it...but we have to make a plan to defeat her we can't just handle without thinking...we still have the problem that the prophecy says that you will die too...''

''Thanks but I know exacly what the prophecy sais '' Zelena interupted Regina

''What... this prophecy sais that you are going to die too '' Leo said with a worried voice

''Yes it does'' Someone said while the door flew open

''What do you think why I handled the way I did ''

It was Cora

''I hoped it would destroy the prophecy if you would be in another world...but as i see it didn't ''

Leo stepped in front of Zelena to protect her as did Regina...she was powerless and couldn't defend herself from Cora

''I think it is the best if you would leave now...mother '' Regina said angrily and formed a fire ball in her hand ...which disapeared when Cora waved her hand...she stepped a little closer and said

''Well...you should know me better than this..Regina...i am not loosing this time i made myself some new creatures ''

Cora said while some of the creatures walked in Granny's through the walls ... which made everyone to get scared and jump from there seats and also Regina didn't seemed to know what todo but suddenly one of the monsters turned into ash

''What...who was that '' Cora shouted angily and looked in between the people but everyone seemed as clueless as her

''That would be me...dearie'' everyone turned around to see Rumpel standing in the doorway...Cora gasped and disapeared with a flick of her hand as did the creatures.

''Why did you do this '' Zelena asked

'' This woman goes on my nerves..and you seem to be the only one to defeat her '' Rumpel said to Zelena

''Why did she just disapeared '' Leo asked confused

'' She knows she can't win against my powers...so she escaped '' Leo nodded

''How can she defeat her'' Regina asked and walked next to Zelena

''She is going to need magic '' Rumpel said

'' I don't have my magic it is gone'' Zelena told him

''No one can ever loose there whole powers...you can still feel if other people have magic and you had this vision where you saw Cora...didn't you'' Zelena nodded

''Well than you just have to dig into yourself to find it again '' Rumpel said

''How am i supposed to do that '' Zelena asked

''You have to find out '' With that Rumpel disapeared and it was also late...so Regina and Zelena went back to Regina's mansion

* * *

''Do you think you can find you magic again '' Regina asked curiously while she opened the door

''I have no idea...how to do that '' Zelena said and yawned

''You look tired maybe you should go to bed...we can talk about everything tomorrow '' Regina said as she entered the living room but she found something lying on the table

'' Zelena what is that ''

''I don't know...a letter '' Zelena said obviously knowing what it is

'' Zelena...''

''I promised not to say anything...you will have to open it '' Regina opened the letter and soon had some tears in her eyes

''Regina is erverything okay''

Regina shook her head

''It is from Robin..but i think you already knew that''

'' You should talk to him..you know...speak yourself out and tell him what you feel '' Zelena said in a calm voice

''I don't know if that is such a great idea...''Regina started but Zelena interupted her

'' Damn it Regina...I know that you love him and i think that time is a limeted thing you don't have long to think you have to handle when it comes to love...and who knows...maybe today is going to be your last day...or his last day...you can't just pretend that you don't love him because someday you are going to regret that you made the choice not to tell him'' Zelena said in a loudly voice that was surprising for Regina and she just stared at her

''How would you know that I still love him '' Regina asked while she tried to hide her emotions

''I am you sister..even if we don't know each other for so long '' Zelena said smiling at Regina who asked

''There is more that you saw in the vision...right''

''How would you know that''Zelena asked

'' Same way you do...i am your sister '' Regina said and Zelena nodded her head

''I saw how i am going to die...Cora is going to throw a knife at me '' Zelena said with a small hint of saddnes

''There has to be a way to stop her '' Regina said

''There isn't...and now don't try to change the topic go and talk to Robin '' Zelena said with a smirk that told Regina that she wouldn't let go and so she went to talk with Robin

**Ninth chapter done too ..yey...hope you liked it...please tell me what you thought and if there is anything that you want in that story :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Tenth chapter..this one is going to be smaller than the other chapter but it is going to be Outlawqueen...hope you like it :) **

After Zelena told her to go and talk to Robin she went to find him at Granny's where she found him really quickly and as soon as he spotted her he stood up

''Regina...i need to talk to you...''

''That is what i am here for ….Zelena told me it would be the best if we would speak each other out'' Regina said avoiding his eyes an continued

'' I am sorry if i hurted you by avoiding you..i didn't mean it'' Regina said quietly

'' You shouldn't apologize to me...i should apologize to you... i was a jerk and hurted you and i am never going to forgive myself for that..i just hope that you can forgive me '' Robin said and looked in Regina's eyes

'' I already forgave you..but i have one more question...when you were in my house you said that people still love me and care for me...and you also said my name...why? ''Regina asked

''Because i have never stopped loving you...i was just so shocked that marian was back and...i realised my mistake after i saw that you were away...and after that ,i explained marian everything that has happened...you know with the time portle and everything ''

Robin answered and contiued

''And i think that you are not going to get rid of me for the rest of you life'' Robin said and smirked at Regina who smiled back at him...but then the next thing they know is that they kissed and both smiled into the kiss

When they had to stop because of the leck of oxygen they smiled at each other and Robin asked

''Why did Zelena wanted you to talk to me ''

''I found your letter and she saw how i reacted and then she told me it would be the best if we would talk '' Regina said but Robin just looked confused

'' Which latter...?'' he asked

''The one that you laid on the desk in the living room at my house ''She said

''Regina i have never laid a letter in you living room...Zelena coughed me when i wanted to give you a letter but i didn't even had written one and after she coughed me you came and i went back to the forest '' Robin answered confused and Regina looked in shock at him but then they looked at each other like they thought the same thing at the same time

''She didn't really did that ''Regina said and Robin still had no clue what was going on

''Who wouldn't do what '' But while he talked Regina walked out of Granny's and signed to Robin to follow her

* * *

Back at the mansion Zelena smiled to herself ,her sister totally deserved to become a happy ending...but her thoughts were interupt by the door that flew open and Regina stepped inside with Robin

''You wrote the letter and tricked me didn't you ''Regina asked and Zelena answered

''Yes i did...''

''Oh don't lie now...wait...did you just said yes you did ''Regina interupted her

''Yes...you would have never talked to him if you wouldn't have found the fake letter...right '' Regina only nodded and Robin asked

''How would you know what to right if you don't know if that is also something that i would have written ''

''Easy...i just wrote ' I still love you and will fight for you -Robin' '' Zelena said and smirked at Robin and Regina

'' Clever '' Regina said and Robin nodded

'' Well thank you for helping me '' Robin said and took Regina's hand

'' I am going to to take that as a you have talked...i am tired and i am going to bed now...goodnight '' Zelena said and walked up to the the guest room

''Alright..you should also go back to the forest..Roland probably misses you '' Regina said and Robin nodded

''You are probably right...so will i see you tomorrow '' He asked and smiled at her

'' Maybe '' She answered and Robin gave her a last kiss and left. After Robin had left Regina got dressed for bed and then walked up to a room..but it wasn't her's it was the guest room because she could hear sobs behind the door. She went in without knocking and saw that Zelena was cuddled up in a blanket and was crying

''Hey...are you alright '' Regina asked while she got closer to the bed and sat down .Zelena just shook her head and Regina laid next to Zelena and pulled some of the blanket over stayed in this position for a few minutes and then Zelena said

'' I am so sorry ''

''What are you sorry for '' Regina asked while she cuddled closer to her elder sister

''That i destroyed your live and it is also my fould that you nearly lost Robin beacause my portle brought marian back...''

''Firstly you just nearly destroyed it and second if someone has fould it is Cora...she didn't just ruined my live she also ruined yours '' Regina said in a calm voice

'' Thank you '' They stoped talking and after a few minutes both were asleep

**Tenth chapter...please let me know what you thought...hope you liked it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter...sorry couldn't upload one yesterday...this one is going to be a little short but i will upload another chapter that will be longer ...hope you will like it :) **

The next morning was really quiet because neither Zelena or Regina really knew what to say...They ate breakfast and then went to Granny's to discuss what they are going to do to bring back Zelena's magic but also how they are going to defeat Cora, again. When Regina and Zelena entered Granny's Leo was the first who walked up to them and asked

''Are you alright'' He asked and even if he asked he knew that they weren't alright, who would be if you found out you have to kill your own mother

''I am as alright as i can be '' Zelena said with saddnes in her eyes

'' So does any of you have an idea how i get back my magic '' Zelena asked but everyone shook there head before the door went open and Rumpel stepped inside Granny's

''You have to think smart...but also fast because Cora is ready to fight...right now she prepares her armee to attack you and if you don't have your magic back until then...we will look at the black side ''He told them..but at the same time the door flew open again

''Not just prepares...already finished preparing the armee '' It was Elsa

''The armee is big really big...you don't have enough man to defeat it '' She said ''Only you can stop it and defeat the queen of hearts...only your magic is strong enough to do such things '' Elsa continued and looked at Zelena

'' I don't know h-how to..i don't even have my magic back I-I...need time '' With that Zelena ran out of Granny's and everyone looked after her and Leo ran after her

* * *

''Zelena...where are you going '' Leo said while he ran after her

''I need time i don't know what to do...i am powerless i can't defeat her...I don't know how '' She said in a calm and quiet voice

''That is why we are not going to let you go alone to fight against her ….we are all going to help you...even if you don't have your magic back...we won't let you alone '' Leo stepped forward and took Zelena in a tight hug and they could hear Regina and the others coming towards them...and Regina whispered so just Zelena and Leo could hear it

'' Don't you ever think i would let you fight against her alone...she is the reason why everyones live has gotten turned upside down '' Zelena nodded and whispered back ''Thank you''

''I am going to fight next to you...you can need every person you get '' Elsa said as she stepped forward and Regina nodded

'' We are all going to fight...we have to stand together to defeat her '' Regina said and everyone nodded in agreement and Rumpel added

''Well then let us fight and kill her before she kills one of us ''

* * *

''Okey how about we surround the armee and then the people with magic can put a shield over her so she can't move and then Zelena can kill her '' David suggested but Regina shook her head

'' She probably prepared herself from that...we never could get close enough to do so '' But as she said the sentence they could hear someone laughing and then a cloud of purple apperead...Cora

''She is right i prepared myself from that...and she can't kill me without her magic ''

''I am going to get back my magic and when i did i am going to kill you slowly '' Zelena said with fury in her eyes and voice

'' And i don't care if i am going to get killed too...because it means that you have lost...and the others are safe from you '' Cora didn't seemed to be impressed and retorted

''We are going to wait and see who is going to win and who is going to lose and i won't lose this fight '' Cora said and Zelena answered

''Neither will I ''

With that Cora disapeared again leaving everyone a little worried about what she could do to them

**I am going to upload another chapter but i don't know if i will do it tonight or tomorrow...tell me what you thought...hope you liked it :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter...hope you will like it :) **

After Cora disapeared again everyone was a little shocked that Cora knew every step they would take to defeat her

''How can you be so sure that you can defeat her...if you don't have your magic '' Emma asked curiously

''I am not...but i know that the prophecy says if I die she dies...we just need a good plan '' Zelena said and continued '' We need something that Cora wouldn't expect from us ''

''There isn't anything that she wouldn't expect from us...she knows that we would do everything to kill her '' Regina said an she looked a little bit dizzy so Snow asked

''Regina is everything okey '' She sounded worried and Regina nodded '' Yes''

''Regina could I talk to you for a second '' Zelena asked and then walked out of Granny's and waited for Regina to come after he

* * *

''What do you want to talk about '' Regina said as she walked out of Granny's ,too

''Well actually about something that has nothing to do to me '' Zelena answered and Regina signed to her to continue

''Does he know '' Zelena started but Regina didn't seemed to know what she is talking about '' Does who knows what '' Regina asked

''Does Robin know '' Zelena asked and Regina looked like she knew what her sister was talking about but looked also confused about how she knows she hasn't told anyone But Zelena must have noticed the confusion on Regina's face and told her

'' I actually never lied when I said that I was midwife '' now Regina knew exactly what she was talking about ''How long do you know '' Regina asked

''Honestly... since you brought me back...your magic has gotten stronger which is unusual in such a short time '' Zelena answered

''Don't tell anyone '' Regina said

''Regina you are pregnant trust me if i tell you they are going to find out in at least 3 months...and you have to tell Robin '' Zelena said in a caring voice

'' I am going to tell him but not now, after the fight''Regina said but Zelena shook her head

'' I won't let you fight, Regina, it is too risky ''

''And you won't tell me what i will do...this is my choice..and it is my decision what i will do and if i am going to fight..and if you would excuse me now i am going to help making a plan '' With that Regina stormed back inside Granny's. Zelena rolled her eyes and then walked after Regina

* * *

Back in Granny's Zelena walked to Leo who gave her a caring smile

''Is everything alright with you '' He asked

'' Let's say that i have been better '' Zelena answered him and tried to change the topic '' How is it for you to live in storybrook ''

''Well...it is actually still a little bit strange...but it is nice to have you around '' Leo said and smiled at Zelena who blushed a little bit and then said

''Thank you for beeing here '' Zelena said in a quiet voice so just he could hear it. Leo took Zelena in a tight hug and whispered back '' Always '' They both knew that it could be there last day but neither of them wanted to say anything about it and just stayed in there hug. Leo gave Zelena a kiss on top of her head and Zelena laid her head onto his pulled out of there embrace as Elsa said

''I think i may have an idea to defeat Cora and that even without her magic ''She said while she smiled mysticly at Zelena

''Why do I think it is something that could be dangerous'' Zelena asked a little bit worried

''Because it actually is..but it may be the only way '' Elsa said '' But it may be better if just the two of us know about the plan ''

''Alright'' Zelena said and with that the two went out to talk about the plan

'' What do you think the plan is about '' Robin asked Regina as he walked to her '' I don't know ''

* * *

After an hour Zelena and Elsa came back and Zelena looked a little bit unsure if the plan would work which Elsa must have noticed

''Don't worry the plan will work ''

'' I know but it is still risky '' That was the last thing they said about the plan and Rumpel asked ''Well are you going to tell us about the plan or not ''

''We would but it may be better if just we know about it '' Elsa told them and Regina nodded ''She's right the less people know about the plan the better ''

''Papa, are we going to be in a war '' Roland asked Robin with those big eyes

''No we won't let that happen, Roland ''He answered his son

Suddenly all lights began to flicker which made Roland scream a little bit and the creatures that Cora evoked came through the walls again and with them Cora walked through the door again with an evily smile on her lips ''Well i told you that i would win didn't I ''

''You haven't won anything yet '' Emma said with anger in her voice

''Well...if that isn't the saviour...i think you want to stop me now but i think...you can't'' With that Emma flew back against the wall '' Emma '' Snow screamed and ran to her daughter

''Oh Snow..i didn't see you in such a long time...how are you dealing with the feeling to have killed someone ''Cora knew she hurted Snow with that but that's what she wanted to do. Cora needed to break everyone to get through Zelena and to finish the prophecy.

''Leave her alone '' David said while he stood protectivly in front of his wife

'' Emma are you alright ''Snow asked her daughter who nodded ''Yes''

''What do you want from us '' Snow asked Cora with saddnes in her voice ''Why can't you just leave us alone ''

''This is nothing I want from you...sweety...it is something i want from her'' Cora said and pointed to Zelena

''What has she done to you, you were the one who gave her away '' Regina said and walked over to Zelena

''What do you want '' Zelena asked curiously

''I want your power and your death...you should have never been born...i lost royalty because of you...and now i am going to get my revange '' Cora said in a disgusted voice which made Regina angry

''I won't let you harm her '' Regina said while she stepped forward but as she did Cora took out a dagger which Zelena saw. She pulled Regina behind her and now Zelena was the one who got stabbed by Cora's dagger. The prophecy was fulfilled Zelena was stabbed through Cora's dagger.

''Zelena...'' Leo and Regina screamed at the same time. Just that when Cora said '' I told you i would win '' And then disapeared again, Regina was so furious that she stormed out of Granny's to take revange out on Cora and Leo just stood there like he was in shock and looked at Zelena's unconditionaly body. Robin was the first to react and ran after Regina so she wouldn't get in danger. Then Snow and also Leo ,who got out of his shock , walked to Zelena to feel if she has still pulse But there wasn't pulse which brought tears to Leo's eyes and he asked to Rumpelstiltskin ''Is there a way to get her back''

But he just shook his head '' The prophecy is now fulfilled which means that you can't bring her back ''

The only one who didn't seemed to be surprised was Elsa. She just stood there and looked like she would think about there next step

''What about you...you don't seem surprised...she just killed Zelena '' Snow said with confusion to Elsa and tried to study her

''Because of the plan '' She said still half in her thoughts

''Your plan just got disturbed..she has no pulse..she is dead '' Rumpel said

Elsa just laughed, to everyones surprise

''There is nothing to laugh about '' Snow said this time with anger in her voice but Elsa just shook her head and smiled to herself

''Actually there is. The plan never got destroyed. We are right in the middle of the plan.'' Elsa said which made everyone more confused as they were just a few minutes ago

**Next chapter finished. Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought or if there is anything you want in that story :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter...Hope you will like it :) could be a little bit short **

Everyone was still a little bit confused and Charming broke the silence

''What do you mean with ' in the middle of the plan ' was it your plan to kill Zelena ''

''Of course it wasn't the plan that she would get killed..and we actually also didn't expected it to happen so soon '' Elsa said and still looked like she was deep in thoughts Because she didn't noticed that everyone was staring at her

''Alright we are just getting more confused...what was the plan about...tell us now '' Rumpel said which got Elsa's attention

''I don't have to tell you anything '' She barked back ''You still killed my sister and locked me away for twenty-eight years ''

''If not him please tell us '' Leo said in a pleading voice and Elsa nodded

''The plan was in a way to get Cora to kill Zelena...But of course it isn't planed for her to stay dead '' Elsa said and looked at Leo

''You can't bring her back there aren't any prophecy's that say so '' Rumpel said through his teeth

''But the prophecy doesn't says that we can't trick it...right'' Elsa said smirking to herself ''The prophecy sais if Zelena dies and only if she dies she will be able to kill Cora..and i thought about it in this way..We just have to pretend like she is dead and so we can trick the prophecy...you only thought about the fact how to get her magic back...But I thought differently ''She added smiling proudly

''And how is this going to help us if she has no pulse '' Emma said getting louder with every word she said

''You don't have a pulse if you don't carry you heart in you chest...right...Rumpel '' She said smirking at Rumpelstiltskin

''Right '' He said in an annoyed voice

''Does that mean that you have...'' Leo was interupted by Elsa who nodded

'' Taken her heart out ….Yes if that is what you wanted to ask '' Leo's eyes went wide open as did everyone else's

''You have taken her heart out '' Rumpel said and Snow asked

''Wait when her heart isn't here...then where is it '' She sounded still confused about what she just got told

''I can't believe that you don't know where it could be '' But all that Elsa saw was more confusion on there faces ''You don't seem to wonder where your son...Henry...is. '' Elsa added which made more sense and theire faces seemed to understand where this is going '' How can't you have noticed that your son is gone '' Elsa said speaking to Emma

''How is that going to help if Zelena is not having a pulse'' Leo said loudly

''She is not dead '' Elsa said loudly back

''And you could have at least told me that i am going to get hurt '' Everyone was shocked as they saw who just spoke. Zelena.''I mean...i really thought the plan was great...but you should have told me that even without my heart it would hurt if i get stabbed with a dagger '' Zelena said and Leo pulled her in a tight hug and nearly squeezed her to death

''Zelena i thought you were dead'' Leo said while hugged her

''I am going to be..because i can barly breath '' Zelena said and Leo let go of her and she smiled at him as he gave her a kiss

''How the heck did you do that '' Rumpel asked with a surprised expression ''You didn't just broke the prophecy you also didn't had to kill her and broke some laws too '' The two woman just looked at him and smirked at each other but Zelena noticed something too. Regina was gone

''Where is Regina ''Everyone was as surprised as her. But Rumpel knew exactly where she was

'' If you haven't noticed it by now...she ran mout of granny's a long time ago to take revange on Cora for your supposed to be death and the thieve then ran after her '' Zelena's surprised expression changed into worried and shocked

''And you didn't keep her from doing that''

''I think Regina can handle her mother '' Rumpel added

''And you trus tme if i tell you that she can't...at least not right now '' Zelena stood up and then ran to find her sister with Leo Snow Rumpel and Emma following her .

**I know a little bit short...next one will be longer...please tell me what you thought :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry i couldn't update sooner because i have many things to do for school and i just broke my thumb...i also think that the next chapters are going to stay shorter than i usually wanted them to be :/ but i am going to do my best :) **

When Robin ran after Regina and he was surprised that Regina exacly knew where to go and than tried to catch up with her. When he finally did they where in the middle of the woods

''Regina are you crazy you can't just run out of Granny's to take revange on Cora..we don't even have a plan'' Robin said angrily at Regina who turned around and looked at him

''She just killed my sister and i won't let her get away with that '' She shouted back

''And you seem to be surprised that i did '' A voice said and suddenly Robin was thrown against a tree and fell onto the floor unconsciously

''Robin '' Regina shouted and then looked to who had done that...But wasn't surprised to see Cora walking towards her ''Why did you kill her ''

''Actually i didn't...she saved you and so sacrificed herself for you'' Cora said and laughed evily at Regina and continued ''I actullay wanted to make you an offer and ask if you would be on my side...do you know what we could do with our powers..we could do everything we want ''

'' I am never going to help you...you destroyed my live you have destroyed Zelena's live and also killed her...which you are going to regret now '' Regina wanted to step forward to do as she said but Cora was faster

''Wrong answer i suppose'' Cora said in an angry voice and took a tight, magical grip on Regina's neck and she was lifted in the air like Cora would always do when she didn't listent to her

'' So how does it fell to loose everything '' Cora asked while Regina thought about what she ment ''I mean about the fact that you just loose you sister...mrs Swan brought back you thiefes wife...and you are never going to meet your little child...how does that feel ''

''I don't know because i won't loose '' Regina said through the breath she had left

'' I just fulfilled the prophecy...you can't win anymore '' Cora said and looked at Regina like it was obviously

''She may be dead but no one in this city is ever going to stop hunting you and they are not going to stop until ..you ..are.. dead '' Regina said and looked like she would be out of oxygen in a few secondes which Cora noticed and took a tighter grip on to her neck. After that Robin slowly came back to conscious

''What a shame a mother that never meets her child before it is even born..and a father that doesn't even know you are pregnant'' Cora said which Robin heared and then just stood there frozen...He looked confused and it grew in to worry...what is going to happen if she will die...if he would loose the woman he loved and the baby he didn't even knew about...but his thoughts were interupted by Cora screaming in pain. The grip onto Regina's neck looses and she fell to the floor as did Cora when she laid there unconscious Robin and Regina could see Zelena standing behind her with a dagger in her hand that had Cora's blood on it. Robin ran over to Regina who looked in shock at Zelena and wasn't able to say anything

''Regina are you alright what happened...what did she mean with never going to see you unborn child...are you pregnant '' Regina still couldn't say anything and just nodded slowly and Robin took her in to a hug and kissed the top of her head then onto her lips

''Never do that again...understood '' Robin asked and had small tears in his eyes

''Understood '' Regina answered and smiled a little bit at him and then looked at Zelena ''H-how are you alive i...we saw you die ''

''It was part of the plan Elsa and i made...i had to die and i am sorry i didn't know how you would react to it and i would have never thought you would take revange ''Zelena said and walked closer to Regina and she stood up...The sister's hugged and Regina said ''Don't do that again..okey'' Zelena nodded and they pulled out of there embrace as they heared Leo and the others coming

''What did happened here'' Leo said as he saw Cora's dead body

''She really won and fulfilled the prophecy ''Rumpel said

''I hope that it doesn't surprise you that much '' Zelena said and looked back at Rumpel who rolled his eyes

''I have a question...when you put your heart out of you chest...'' Snow started but got interupted by Regina ''You did what ''

''The plan wouldn't have worked otherwise '' Zelena said and Regina nodded

''Where is it exacly '' Snow continued confused

'' Come with me if you want to find out '' Zelena said and then walked away with everyone following her

* * *

They arrived at Regina's house after a couple of minutes. Regina opened the door and Henry ran downstaires to see who it was

'' Did it work'' He asked excited and Zelena stepped in front smiling

''Yes...if it is still here '' Henry nodded and they walked all inside and Henry put out a box with something glowing inside

''No one was here...no one asked...i told no one...as you and Elsa said '' Henry said smiling at his aunt and giving her the box

'' Thank you '' Zelena said and took out her heart and put it back where it belonged and all where looking at Elsa and Zelena

''Why are you all staring at us '' Elsa said and Zelena also didn't seemed to know why

''You just saved us...Zelena defeated Cora and you both sit there like nothing happened ….we should celebrate '' Snow said and Zelena said '' I hate celebrations ''

'' Me too '' Elsa said and Regina rolled her eyes ''Then what do you want ''She asked and Zelena took her sister's hand in her's and said ''I already have everything i want '' And then looked at Leo who smiled at her and they stayed the night at Regina's talking and laughing like nothing happened and like they knew each other for a long time.

**So that was the next chapter hope you liked it...please review and tell me what you thought about it :) i am trying to update soon :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter :) Hope you will like it :) **

_seven months later _

Regina showed that she was pregnant she had already told everyone about it and Henry was happy to get a little brother or sister. Regina wanted it to stay a surprise which gender it will have and so didn't wanted to know if it is going to be a boy or girl. Robin was betting on a boy and she was betting on a girl and so did Snow. The only two people that already knew what it will be are Dr. Whale and of course her sister Zelena who was her midwife. Also Zelena was allowed to go back to the Farmhouse and so get a little more privacy. Elsa stayed in a room that Granny gave her and was happy that she could stay. Leo also got a room but he spent most of the time with Zelena

It was already late and Robin and Regina were still up talking about names that there child could be named. But neither really had an idea and both were really tired

''I think we should stop now it is nearly midnight and i am tired...we can still talk tomorrow''Regina said and Robin nodded and just stared at her ''What..why are you staring at me like this'' Regina asked and Robin smiled a little bit

''I think beeing pregnant suits you. You look beautiful '' Robin said and Regina blushed. Robin then kissed her with passion and both smiled in that kiss. But they were interupted by Henry who came downstaires and said

''Okey...I think before i am going to see one of you standing naked here and i am going to get nightmares..i am going to stay at aunt Z's house '' Henry said and both Robin and Regina had to laugh . Then Regina said ''Sorry Henry..but Leo is at Zelena's and i think that he also is staying the night there '' She said and Henry rolled his eyes and then smiled

''Don't worry Henry you won't see anyone naked ….i was just leaving '' Robin said and then gave Regina one last kiss and then went back to the forest

''I am happy for you Mom i knew you could get a happy ending '' Henry said and then hugged Regina

''Why aren't you actually staying at Snow's ...i thought you were so happy to have a little uncle '' Regina said and Henry smiled a little bit

''I am proud to have a little baby uncle...but he screames every second hour and keeps you from sleeping ''

Regina laughed at this and then said '' It is going to be the same here in a few months ''

''I know'' Henry said and then they both went to bed

* * *

Leo was already at Zelena's house they talked and laughed about everything that happened in the past months and also about the time where they didn't saw each other. Leo told her that he went to the enchanted forest and Zelena told him about the time after he left and she was alone with her father. Leo still hated himself for leaving but Zelena told him that it is alright and that she wouldn't have met her sister if he hadn't left.

''There wasn't one day i havn't thought about you, Zelena '' Leo said '' I still wish that i would have never left '' He continued and Zelena took his hand and said

''Stop breaking your head about it...you can't change what happened '' Zelena said and gave him a small smile which he returned

''I just wonder what would have happened if i would have told you what i feel everytime i see you'' Leo said and Zelena looked him in the eyes and said

'' Then tell me now '' Leo smiled and then started talking

'''I thought i have never seen someone who is more beautiful then you...you were so wonderful in every way...i saw how you could handle everything...even when your mother was so sick and you took care of her it was just so...fascinating...you were so fascinating '' Leo said and Zelena smiled at him and then hugged him and said

'' I would have never been able to do that if you wouldn't have been there '' Zelena looked up to him and then Leo kissed her on the mouth and both were proud that they found each other again and when they brok apart again they both smiled and Leo broke the silence '' I love you...and i think you are never going to get rid of me '' He said and smirked at Zelena who said '' I love you too''

They both stayed the night together kissing and hugging which soon turned into making love They both laughed and knew that they didn't wanted to loose each other again ..and they knew they wouldn't

* * *

The next morning was quiet. Leo was the first who woke up when he heared a loud knock at the door. He shook Zelena so she would wake up,She did after he shook her for a minute

''What is it '' She asked half in her sleep but opened her eyes when she also heared the loud knock. They both went out of the bed and put some cloths on before going down the staires to see who it was. When they got down and opened the door both where surprised to see Regina standing in the doorway

''Regina do you know what time it is '' Zelena said tired and Regina rolled her eyes and said ''Yes i actually know what time it is ..it is nearly seven in the morning '' She said and looked like she hadn't been sleeping which Zelena noticed and let her in

''Hey...what is wrong you don't seem to sleep good in the last few days'' Zelena said in a caring voice as Regina sat on the couch in the living room..Leo brought her a tea and then sat in the armchair

''I have nightmares...it is always the same..i see my child and it is always taken away from me i see how it cries and sometimes how it dies...i don't know what to do...what if this is real..if this is going to happen in real life '' Regina said tears streaming down her cheek which broke Zelena's heart she sat next to Regina and took her in a tight embrace and put one hand onto Regina's belly

''Listen to me..i am never going to let that happen to you... no one is going to take your child away from you...it is normal to dream in a pregnancy...stop worring youself about it... no one will get near your child...I..won't..ever...let...that..happen..to..you '' Zelena said whispering in her sister's ear which calmed her down a little bit and soon Regina was deep asleep on the couch and Zelena didn't dared to leave her sister's sit for a second. Leo also stayed and looked at the two and then said

''You are a great big sister..you know...she trusts you '' Zelena looked up to him and saw that he was smiling at her which she didn't returned

''I just don't know if i will be able to protect her if the dream may come true...i am afraid i can't keep the promise but i will do everything to help her '' Zelena said back and Leo sat next to Zelena and she laid her head on to his shoulder.

''That is because you don't believe in yourself...you still have this wall around you...you have to break through it..otherwise you can't control youself and you feelings'' Leo said and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth and Zelena said with a little tear in her eyes

''I just don't know how to do that...it is already so high ''

''You have to try ''Leo said and gave her a kiss on top of her head and then laid his head on top of hers .

They stayed in this position and Zelena didn't moved one inch away from her sister's site and soon also she was asleep and Leo laid her next to Regina and put a blanket around the two of them

**So i hope you liked it :) Please tell me what you thought in a review :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Next chapter...hope you will like it :) **

When Regina and Zelena woke up there was another loud knock at the door and Zelena grumbled ''Who is it this time ''

Leo walked to the door and saw Robin standing there with wet clothes and a worried expression

''Robin what is wrong '' Leo said and both Regina and Zelena stood up looking at each other

''Is Regina here..she wasn't there when i knocked at her door and Henry told me he heared the door closing and i thought this was the only place after Granny's she could be at this time...is she here'' Robin said

''Yes she is here...she came here about an hour ago '' Just as Leo said that Zelena and Regina came to the door and Robin took Regina in a tight hug

''Why are you so worried...and so wet'' Regina asked couriously

''Haven't you noticed...there is a storm rushing through storybrook ...a bad one...a tree nearly fell into you house that is why i was there '' Robin said with a still shocked voice and then they all looked outside and wondered why they haven't noticed this storm by now

''Where is Henry '' Regina said with a now also worried voice

''Don't worry i brought him to Snow and Emma he is save ''Regina nodded and said

''I am going to go back to the city '' She said and wanted to go out but Zelena and Robin stopped her and Zelena said '' You are not going anywhere..haven't you looked outside...trees are literly flying through the air...and you are nine months pregnant and could go into labor in the next three weeks'' She said and closed the door while they walked back into the living room

''You can't keep me in here'' Regina said ''I am going to go to Henry if you want it or not ''

But the only answer she got was Leo's laugh and he said '' This is incredible you are both so stubborn '' Both Zelena and Regina gave him a harsh look which made Leo laugh even more and Robin had to hide his smirk which soon turned in to a big laugh and the two boys where lauging so hard that they could barly breath which was funny to watch for the two woman

''Stop it..this is not funny '' Zelena said grinning

''Then why are you grinning '' Leo said through his laughter

''Because we hope your breath will be gone in a few seconds and you are going to lay on the floor unconcsciously '' Regina said angrily which was surprising for the boys to hear from her..The whole pregnancy Regina was like always happy and smiling at everyone she saw..but this was something new and the two stopped laughing and stood there shocked and Zelena rolled her eyes

'' That are just her harmones...and the sleeples nights'' She said and Regina sat back onto the couch

''Alright i am going to stay if i can at least phone my son '' Regina said and Zelena nodded and brought her the telephone then Zelena and Leo walked into the kitchen to make tea Robin sat next to Regina while she phoned Henry but stayed silenced

''Hello '' Regina said when she dialed the number of Snow

_''Regina are you alright Robin was here and said you weren't at home and that a tree nearly crashed onto your house...Henry is worried '' Snow said confused '' Where are you ''_

''Don't worry i am fine and i am at Zelena's Robin is also here …..ehm..could you please give me Henry on the phone i want to know if he is alright''

_''Sure..wait a second...'' _It took a minute before someone was back at the phone

_''Hello'' _A voice asked which belonged to Henry

''Hey Henry i just wanted to call and know if you are alright'' Regina asked happy to hear her son

_''Mom...yes i am perfectly fine...where are you i was worried that something happened to you..and now this storm is there i thought something might have happened to you or the baby '' _Henry said in a worried voice

''Don't worry i am alright now that i know you are alright and i am at Zelena's...I will be back after the storm okey...Henry...hello ….Henry...'' Regina asked and soon understood what was going on ''Great the telephone died'' Regina said and put the phone back onto the table

''Don't worry he knows you are save and you know he is save '' Robin said and put one hand on Regina's belly and said '' And the small one is also save '' he gave her smile which she returned and then gave her a kiss but Regina pulled out of the kiss with wide opened eyes which scared Robin a bit

''What is it why are you looking like that at me '' He said worried but Regina just looked at her belly and Robin knew what was going on

''Zelena come here now '' Zelena came rushing into the living room and saw the expressions of both of them and didn't knew what was going on

''What is it why did you just called me '' Zelena said looking at Regina and Robin

''I think that my water just broke'' Regina said as Leo came after Zelena who listented and said

''But it is to early...you can't go in labor right now...there is a storm outside..we can't bring you to a hospital '' He said standing next to Zelena

''Tell this the puddle i am sitting in '' Regina said angrily and Robin said with a scared and shocked voice

''Are you sure i mean how can you be so sure about it '' But just as he said that a contration came and Regina screamed in pain and Zelena said

''Leo get towels and a bowl with water...Regina you have to lay down on the couch'' Regina was about to counter but when Zelena saw that she added '' Now''

''What are you going to do Zelena '' Robin said with wide eyes and a little bit shocked voice

''This baby is going to come...and i think there is no time to wait until the storm is over and we can bring her to a hospital '' Zelena said and Regina looked at her as she had just seen a ghost

''But i am not ready...i am to early...this is probably a false alarm '' Regina said in a worried voice and Zelena shook her head and said

'' This is no fals alarm i have seen many births and this is defintely no false alarm '' With that another conection rushed through Regina's body and Robin took her hand. They where about to get there baby

** :) Please let me know if you liked it and maybe also baby names for both boy and girl and what you want it to be :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Next chapter...and GossipQueen2000 i haven't forgotten about Roland i just didn't had an idea how to add him but i got an idea now :) Hope you will like it **

After Leo got back with the bowl of water Regina laid down on the couch and Robin still hold her hand. Zelena was in the kitchen..why..they didn't but when another contraction rushed through Regina's body Zelena came back with a bottle in her hand

''What is that '' Robin asked and Zelena opened the bottle and said '' It will take away some of the pain...you have to drink this '' She said and gave Regina the small bottle and she drank out of it

''This tastes awful '' Regina said caughing and Zelena nodded '' I know,but it will help''

* * *

Back at Snow's apartment Henry was walking up and down with worry

''Henry calm down she is alright...she is Regina '' Hook said slightly annoyed by the loud noises he made by walking up and down

''And what if not...if something happened and we are just thinking that nothing happened...they could be in trouble '' Henry said as he stopped walking

''We are talking about Regina and she is with Zelena Leo and Robin they are not in trouble... the phone line just died '' Emma said trying to calm her son down

''You are probably right i mean they wouldn't let anything happen to her '' Henry said sitting down on the couch and Snow came to him giving him a hot choco with cinnamon

''Here...and don't worry they are fine '' Snow said sitting next to him and giving him a smile which he returned

* * *

After two hours Regina was still having contrection. Robin didn't left her side and Leo had to hold Regina so she would stop moving so hard. Regina was slighly cursing and told Zelena about a hundred times that the medicine or whatever that was in the bottle wasn't helping. The storm still was outside because they could heare the thunder . Zelena told Regina for the hundreds time that she had to stop moving. Robin was slightly amused by the way Regina always reacted when Zelena said that. She reacted like this 'Stop telling me what to do ' or 'You have no idea what i am going through right now ' but after the second hour Regina was exhausted and she looked like she would fall asleep every second and Leo said confused ''She is giving birth and she is nearly falling asleep ''

''She hasn't been sleeping in the last few weeks..she doesn't has much energie left '' Zelena said

''Regina..you have to stay awake'' Robin said kissing Regina's hand that he was holding for a long time now Regina looked into his eyes and nodded slightly but she soon looked at Zelena as she said

''Regina you have to push one more time... can you do that '' She said and Regina nodded tiredly, closed her eyes and then she heared Robin saying ''Regina she is beautitiful'' She opened eyes and the first thing she heared was the crying of a baby and she felt tears in her eyes. Leo stopped holding Regina and Zelena said ''Regina meet you healthy, little daughter'' Zelena put the baby in a towle and then gave Regina the baby girl and Regina could feel tears running down her cheek

''Hello...little one...you nearly gave me a heartache in the last two hours'' Regina said stroking the cheek of her baby and Zelena mumbled '' Not just you '' Regina heared it and smiled at Zelena who smiled back at her Robin who was still looking at his daughter with happines...Regina saw that and said ''Here..i know you want to hold her '' Regina said tired and gave him there daughter

''Hey baby girl...you didn't choose a great time to come '' He said smiling at the baby and Regina added ''Luckly for us your aunt was there '' She said smiling at Zelena who said ''Hey that's my job...beeing a midwife and bringing baby's to live '' She said smiling back at Regina

''I have got a question..you now have your daughter..but what are you going to name her '' Leo asked suddenly to Robin's and Regina's surprise

''Ehmm...we didn't really thought about that '' Robin said and looked at Regina who looked back at him

''Don't worry we give you some time...you want us to try and call Henry and tell them about what happened '' Regina nodded and with that Leo and Zelena walked out of the room

''So do you have an idea..what we could call our daughter '' Robin said kissing Regina on the mouth

''I actually had a name in my mind the first time i saw her '' Regina said smiling at Robin who looked happy and said '' And what was the name ''

''I thought about...Emilia..but i wanted to ask you before '' Regina said and Robin smiled

''Emilia..i would love calling her like that '' Robin said smiling at his daughter that was in his armes

''Roland and Henry are going to love having a little sister who wants to control everything like her mother '' He continued and smirked at Regina

''So it is Emilia then'' Zelena said while she walked back in the living room smiling at the trio

''It is a pretty name '' She added sitting on the end of the couch

''Did you called Henry '' Robin asked and Zelena nodded

''Yes..he said he and the others are going to get Roland and then come here '' Zelena said and Robin nodded. Then Leo came in and as soon as he got there he said

''Look Regina is asleep '' Robin and Zelena smiled at her and Robin asked ''Is there a place where we could lay down Emilia she also lookes tired ''

''Could a big basket, a blanket and a pillow work '' Zelena asks and Robin smiled

''Yes that should be working '' Zelena went to get a basket and Leo followed her

* * *

''I have a question...what was in the bottle you gave Regina '' Zelena looked surprised that Leo asked that question '' Why do you ask ''

''Because it was no potion that would take some of the pains away '' Leo said coming closer to Zelena

''It was a potion thatis going to keep them save ''Zelena started but Leo looked confused which Zelena noticed ''It means... i am afraid that what Regina saw could be true...no one that wants to touch or hurt Regina or Emilia can get close to them now'' Leo nodded and they took a big basket a pillow and a blanket and then went back down to Robin and Emilia but when they got there Robin was asleep and Emilia was onto his chest

Zelena put the basket onto the table and took Emilia off his chest so she could wash her and change her into the babygrow she had bought the day she found out what Regina's baby will have for a gender. Then she put Emilia into the basket and Leo watched her how she could deal a small baby Zelena noticed and asked ''Why are you staring at me like that ''

''I don't know...maybe trying to figure out if you could deal with it...if it would also be our baby '' Zelena turned around at the word our and looked at him in confusion

''Now you are staring at me '' Zelena smiled at this but tried to keep her voice quiet so she wouldn't wake any of the three up

''That wasn't a joke '' Leo said smiling at Zelena and continuing '' I want to have children with you..you are the woman i want to spent my live with...Zelena...but i still got one question ''

''I know that this wasn't a joke i just imagined how we are sitting in chairs and we are having our children playing around us '' Zelena said smiling

'' What do you want to know ''Zelena added

''If you would marry me '' Leo said out of heaven and Zelena looked at him like she had just seen a ghost..which soon turned into a big smile and she walked towards him and pulled him into a kiss and answered

''Yes''

**Next chapter done..hope the name is okey i didn't had a better idea..what do you think about Leo proposing to Zelena..tell me what you thought :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload a new chapter but i have been busy with school...hope you will like this chapter **

After two more hours Regina woke up again only to see a deep asleep Robin next to her and a Zelena who looked tired but was fully awake when she saw Regina looking at her

''Hey are you alright'' Zelena asked and Regina nodded and smiled as she saw her daughter asleep in the basket

'' Yeah i am perfectly alright '' She said in a low voice not wanting to wake the two up

Just then Leo came in ''Okey Snow just called and said that they are going to come...now that the storm finally stopped'' He said and Zelena smiled at him and nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes but the silence stopped when Emilia started to wake up. Regina took her out of the basket and was a little surprised that she wore a babygrow and then looked at Zelena

''You didn't really bought her a babygrow '' She said and smiled at her elder sister who said back ''What...i thought it could be a good idea since you didn't wanted to know the gender of your baby '' Zelena said smiling back at her sister

''Since when do you have it '' Regina asked and Zelena answered ''I think i have it since five months... or longer '' She said honestly and Regina nodded not taking her eyes of her daughter who looked up to her with big brown eyes and Leo said ''She has your eyes '' Regina chuckled at this and in the next moment the door bell rung and Robin jumped up to everyones surprise

''What was that '' He said confused

''Hold your breath Robin that was just the door bell '' Zelena said annoyed because he scared Emilia and Leo got up to open the door and let Snow Henry David Emma Elsa and also Roland in

Roland and Henry where the first who ran in to the living room and Robin took Roland before he could jump on the couch and scare Emilia more then he just did Henry had slowed down and sat next to Zelena and Regina looking at his sister. Then the others came in and Snow said smiling at her stepmother '' She lookes like you Regina '' and Leo added '' See i told you ''

''What did you call her '' Elsa asked looking at the baby. Regina answered '' We called her Emilia ''

''That is a beautiful name '' Emma said and David nodded in agreement

Roland sat on his fathers lap looking at Emilia '' Am i now a big brother '' He said with shining eyes and smiling at his younger sister which made everyone laugh and Robin answered '' Yes you are now a big brother ''

''She lookes so cute '' Henry said and took the tiny hand of Emilia with one finger and she hold onto it

''Well now you are not save from baby screames anymore '' Regina said smiling at Henry who smiled back and then said '' Yeah i know ''

* * *

_Three months later _

Emilia was now three months old and Robin and Roland moved in with Regina. They were happy that they had each other and Roland and Henry were proud to have a little sister. Also Zelena and Leo told everyone that they were getting married and Regina was proud of her sister that also she got a second chance. Belle and Rumpel were starting to see each other again but Belle wanted to keep this slow. They were now all at Granny's having dinner together .Nearly everyone were there : Regina ,Robin, Zelena ,Leo ,Snow ,David ,Emma, Belle, Henry, Roland ,Hook, Elsa, Baby Neal and baby Emilia and some others except Rumpel

''So how was the first year with Neal '' Robin asked Snow who answered '' It was quiet noisy and sleepless...and your first three months '' She asked back and Regina answered '' Well it was quieter then i thought '' She answered smiling down at her daughter that was in her arms

''So...'' Elsa started and looked at Zelena and continued ''...when are we going to see your baby '' She said as a joke and Zelena nearly spilled out the water she just drank, then coughed and then said

''No thanks i think i can wait a little bit longer '' Leo and the others laughed and then the door went open and revealed a woman who looked a little bit woobly and Emma was the first who went to her and asked ''Is everything alright''

The woman nodded and then looked up and then Elsa stood up in shock ''Anna is that you ''

''Elsa...I-I thought you were dead '' The girl said and then Elsa took her in a tight hug

'' I thought you were dead...How did you got here '' Elsa said tears of joy rolling down her cheek

''He brought me back'' Anna said pointing at a man that Elsa was shocked to hear brought her long lost sister back

''Rumpelstiltskin'' Elsa said confused and continued ''Why did you brought her back'' She said happy to have her sister back

''I thought this was a good way to make it up to you '' Rumpel said and Elsa whispered

''Thank you so much '' The rest of the evening was quiet entertaning Anna told them what happened and soon they all forgott about the time and sat there till midnight

**So what did you thought...hope you liked it :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chapter hope you will like it :) also pls let me know if the story is alright so far :) **

Emilia was crying nonstop since two days and Regina hadn't slept in this time because she was always up and concerned that something could be wrong with her daughter …...that she may be sick or has aches. Robin and Henry were afraid that Regina was never going to sleep again and so told her that it was probably nothing and the next day Regina went to doctor Whale who also told her that everything is alright and that she shouldn't worry so much.

''Are you sure this is a good idea'' Regina asked her son and Robin who nodded. They had told her that it would be a good idea if she would get some sleep and stay the night in a hotelroom at Granny's where she was alone and could rest a little bit.

''But what about Emilia '' She asked and Henry said '' Don't worry we can handle her''

''And i also rised Roland and that means i am also able to handle our daughter '' Robin said and Henry nodded

''Alright...but you have to promise me that if something happens you will call me...understood'' Regina said still unsure if they are really able to handle a three month old but she trusted and believed in them so she agreed

''Well then what are you waiting for go and have your free night '' Henry said hugging her and than pushing her slightly towards the door

''Wow you can't wait to have me gone...right '' Regina said and Robin laughed and walked towards her and kissed her then put a smirk on his face and answered ''Yep you are right '' This made the three laugh and Regina said good bye and then Robin Henry and Roland ,who was also there, alone with Emilia who wouldn't stop crying

''So what are going to do about the cry baby '' Henry asked and Robin just answered

''I have no idea...but i am surprised we really got her to leave '' He said surprised and Henry rolled his eyes just then Roland came down

''Why is 'milia crying …..is she sad '' Roland said with a confused face and Robin took his hand and the three walked back into the living room where the screams were really loud

''Alright boys...how do we calm a three year old baby that screams non stop down '' Robin asked and Rolands hand shoot up ''We could do a tea party '' He said with shining eyes and Henry suggest ''We could play with sock puppets..or dress in costumes so we look funny and she laughes ''

But Roland was against Henry's ideas and said ''But i want to have a tea party for 'milia '' And Robin looked with wide eyes and knew what was going to happen...A big agrument about what they are going to do to make Emilia happy again

* * *

_Nearly midnight _

Henry and Roland still argued about what they are going to do about Emilia. Robin has lost fully controll over the house by now and Emilia was still screaming and Henry and Roland ran through the whole house shouting that they will do the idea as they say. Soon he had enough of there arguments and Emilia's non stop crying and shouted

''Alright you are going to shut up now ''

This made Henry and Roland stop and also Emilia stopped screaming for a moment but not for long

''It is not going to help if you are argueing about it the whole time this won't make Emilia stop crying ''He said in a calmer voice and the two boys sat down on the couch next to Robin who helt Emilia and Roland broke the silence

''Daddy can we please make something to eat '' He asked in a sweet and quiet voice

'' Sure i think there is still some casserole in the fridge...we can put it in the oven and then eat something '' He said while he walked in the kitchen .with Emilia in his armes who seemes to scream a little bit quieter now, opened the fridge and took out the casserole and put it into the oven then walked back into the living room

''Hey Robin maybe Emilia is hungry '' Henry asked as he got back with the crying Emilia

''But i just gave her something thirty minutes ago ''He answered and Roland said '' Please make 'milia stop crying it is annoying ''

''Roland i have been trying to do that all night long '' He answered and Henry rolled his eyes and said

''Well then let's call mum maybe she can help us a little bit '' He suggest and Robin only shook his head ''No i won't call her and she is probably sleeping and i do not want her to think i couldn't handle my daughter ''

''But we have to get someone who can help us i am freaking out by this crying '' He said and Roland said ''Maybe we could call 'lena..she is a midwife..maybe she can help us'' Henry and Robin looked at each other and nodded ''Alright she is probably going to rip of our heads if we call her in the middle of the night..but we are going to take the risk..right '' Henry asked and Robin nodded

''I am going to get the phone ''

* * *

30 minutes later Zelena stood in front of the door and knocked and the sound sounded like she was trying to break it down. When they opened the door they saw that Zelena was angry..really angry

''I can't believe you are always calling me when something is wrong '' She said whisper screaming at them

''We are sorry but we didn't know who to call '' Henry said and stepped aside to let Zelena in when she was in the living room she started to look confused and asked '' Hey why does it smell like something is burning '' Henry looked at Robin who looked back at him with shock

''The casserole'' They screamed at the same time and ran in the kitchen and were followed by Zelena . When they got to the kitchen there was everywhere smoke and Zelena asked again while they opened the windows and turning off the oven ''What the heck happened in here ''

''We tried to warm up the casserole '' Henry said and looked at the floor

''I can't believe Regina really left you alone with your daughter '' Zelena said as they walked back into the living room where Roland was waiting and looked confused and Zelena only said ''Your daddy just burned your dinner '' Which made Roland laugh and Zelena smiled back before taking Emilia and trying to calm her down

It took only ten minutes until Zelena got her to calm down and stop crying.

''Finally'' Henry said in a quiet voice as he looked at the deep asleep Emilia who was still in Zelena's arme '' I thought she was never going to stop ''

''Thank you so much..i thought i am going to freak out in a second '' Robin said relieved

''Yeah...but next time please call someone else'' Zelena said with a smirk as she saw Roland sleeping on the couch as well. Zelena gave the baby girl to her father and he brought her upstairs in her bed. When he came back down he found Zelena and Henry asleep on the floor with there backs at the couch next to each other. He put a blanket around them and then sat on the couch taking Roland in his armes and soon he also was asleep.

**So i hope ….you liked it pls tell me what you thought :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Next chapter hope you will like it :) Also thanks for your reviews **

The next morning was a little bit shocking for Robin and the others because they seemed to have slept til the afternoon and Regina was now standing in the living room

''What the heck happened in here '' She shouted in shock to see the boys in the living room sleeping which caused them to wake up in shock and Roland murmured ' Where is 'Lena '

But to there luck Regina didn't heared it and Robin just answered ''Wow you are back..we didn't expect you to come back so soon ''

''What do you mean with so soon...it is 3 o'clock in the afternoon..why are you still sleeping and who took care of Emilia'' Regina said and Henry answered quiet

''We watched a movie and fell asleep..Emilia didn't cry we would have heared it and we are still alive aren't we '' He said looking at Robin who looked relieved that Henry found an excuse so she wouldn't find out Zelena helped them...but the question was where was Zelena

''Okey i am going to get Emilia down now..and then if you want we can go to Granny's and eat something...alright'' The three boys nodded and Regina went to get Emilia and get her ready

''Where is 'Lena '' Roland asked confused when Regina was up but Henry only shook his head and Robin said ''I have no idea ''

* * *

When they got to Granny's and went inside Robin's, Henry's and Roland's eyes where filled with confusion becuse when they entered they saw Zelena sitting with Leo at a table. Regina didn't noticed the look but saw Zelena and walked to her and the others followed her with still confused faces

''Hey how are you '' Zelena asked when Regina got to her sister ''I am tired..but besides i am great '' Regina said as she sat next to her elder sister and the others also took a chair and sat with them at the table and ordered there food

When the food was there Regina said ''I am going to use the bathroom '' And as soon as she disapeared Henry asked ignoring Leo '' When did you leave ''

''What does he mean with when did you leave '' Leo asked confused but with a smirk

'' I am going to explain it to you but not now...i left nearly 1 o'clock and gave Emilia something to eat before leaving..so Regina wouldn't know i was there '' Leo just looked at them but didn't bother to ask what they are talking about

''That was clever '' Henry addmitted and Robin nodded

''I am still angry at you that you called me..but you will see i will get my revenge'' Zelena said smirking but then Regina came back and said ''So how was the night with Emilia did she made much trouble''

''No she actually was really quiet and didn't cry so much '' Robin said and Zelena and Henry had to hid there smirkes ''Really '' Zelena asked and Robin nodded ''Yes...she slept the whole night''

They laughed and talked the rest of the afternoon and soon Emilia was starting to cry and Robin Regina Henry and Roland went home. They gave Emilia something to eat and soon she was back in her deep sleep and they put her in to her bed and then walked back into the living room

''Hey mom..how was it in the hotel '' Henry asked and she answered ''It was quiet...a little bit too quiet actually '' She said and smirked at the three ''I never thought you would be able to keep the house standing '' She addmited

''Well you are proven wrong ….we told you that we can handle it '' Robin said and gave her a kiss. But Regina only smirked and then looked at Roland who smiled up to her

''Really...then why is my kitchen looking like it had been on fire '' Regina said and Roland answered not thinking what she asked ''Because Daddy forgot the casserole and it burned but 'Lena reminded us when she helped us with Emilia '' But as soon as Roland said that Robin and Henry shouted at the same time

''Roland... ''

But Regina only smirked and said '' Don't worry i knew that Zelena was here...but i am greatful that at least one of you is honest ''

''What how do you know that ''Henry said confused

''Because she told me...i lied when i said i would go to a hotel room at Granny's i went to Zelena's and stayed there '' Regina said and laughed ''You know you should have called me and asked me if i could help you and you promised to call me if something happens ''

''We didn't wanted you to worry and we just wanted you to get one night free so you can rest a little bit '' Robin said with regret in his voice and addmited ''And i can't believe Zelena didn't told us that you were there ''

The rest of the night wasn't so funny because Regina wanted them to clean up the mess in the kitchen of cours just Robin and Henry because Roland was honest and after some hours after they were finished they went to bed and slept through the whole night

**Next chapter done...i am not able to upload a chapter tomorrow...but i hope you liked it :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it took so long for another update but i have been busy with school but since now i have holiday i am going to update faster :) Hope you like it **

The next day they Robin ,Regina, Henry and Roland had dinner with Zelena, Leo, Snow ,David ,Emma, Elsa, Anna and Hook at Granny's . Robin and Henry were stil tired because of the long night but did there best not to fall asleep Nearly everyone exept of Rumpel and Belle were there and Regina asked Anna while they waited for them

''So Anna how is it for you to be in Storybrook ''

''It is very strange because there are so many things i don't know about ...but i like it here '' Anna answered with a smile and added '' And i am proud that i have my sister with me and that everyone is nice to me ''

''That is great...and don't worry you will get used to all those things in Storybrook '' Snow said with a smile which Anna returned Just then the door went open and Rumpel and Belle stepped inside

''Hey...sorry that we are late but did you hear that there was someone brought to storybrook by a portle '' Belle said as they got to the table an took a seat

''No...do you know who it is '' Emma said curiously

''No we don't but we know it is a man and he was unconscious when he got here he was brought in the hospital last night '' Rumpel said

''Do you know what Whale said'' David asked and Belle said ''Yes he was very drunk and he is not from Storybrook '' Just then Granny came and heared what they were talking about and added

''Oh the man who was brought to the hospital was released this morning ''She said and Hook asked ''But why was he allowed to go ''

''He wanted to go and they couldn't get him to stay at the hospital ''Granny said and then Zelena asked ''How do you know all this ''

''Because he is sitting at the table right over there...and he is staring at you guys since you got here '' Granny said and pointed at the table next to he door where a man sat who was staring at them which was a little bit creepy but suddenly Zelena stood up with shock but Leo, who also looked shocked ,could hold her before she could run away. The others who didn't know what was going on looked confused and Regina asked

''What was that all about...Zelena do you know this man '' Zelena still looked shocked with also a little bit anger on her face but she couldn't say anything because the man was faster ''Yes she knows me..and i know her '' The man said ,stood up and walked over to them

''Don't you dare to come any closer or i swear i will rip of your head '' Zelena said and the man stopped by that But then started to walk again and Leo took a tighter grip so Zelena wouldn't rip of his head

''You have changed...and grown'' The strange man said and Zelena got herself free from the grip and slapped the man in the didn't surprised him and he also didn't tried to fight back. Everyone at Granny's was staring at the two waiting for the man to react but he didn't he only said '' i may have deserved that one ''

''Not may you have by all means deserved that one '' Leo said taking Zelena back so she wouldn't kill him

''What is going on...how do you know that man Zelena '' Regina asked her sister confused

''That is Harrison ...He is the man who raised her...her father '' Leo answered and Zelena looked angry and said ''No he is not my father he never was and never will be ...He is just a liar ''

''Papa is the man going to hurt us '' A scared Roland asked and Robin took him up and didn't know what to answer because he didn't knew the man but Zelena answered '' No he won't Roland...he actually just wanted to leave '' She said not showing any emotions and Harrison turned around and walked out of Granny's leaving them in a little shock about what just happened

''How is it possible that he can come back '' Zelena asked angry Rumpelstiltskin ''Well he can't be back if he didn't got help by someone with magic ''

* * *

Zelena was at Regina's mansion walking up and down the living room. Regina was sitting on the couch with Emilia laying next to her with an annoyed look on her face.

''Could you please stop and sit down '' Regina whisper screamed and Zelena stopped walking ''Regina... the man who raised me and laid to me my whole live just came to Storybrook... three weeks before my wedding...No i don't think i can stop walking '' She whisper screamed back

''You killed him didn't you '' Regina asked in a quiet voice and Zelena stopped once more to walk and sat next to her sister and niece '' No i didn't...I banished him in a world where he was alone and all his wrong doings came back to him...I told you there were worse ways then death but i still hoped he would kill himself '' Zelena said honestly and looked at her sister and niece who was starting to wake up and Regina took her in her armes

''What happened to your mother '' Regina asked and Zelena looked confused ''Why do you want to know ''

''Because you said your father raised ..where was your mother '' Regina asked and Zelena asnwered

''She was sick and died briefly before Leo left OZ...Harrison always said that it was my fault that it was my magic '' Zelena said with tears in her eyes

''Oh i am sorry i didn't know that...'' Regina started but Zelena cut her off ''You couldn't ….don't break your head about it ''

They stayed the rest of the day in each others company and they both were happy to have each other

**Next chapter done ….Tell me what you thought ! hope you liked it **


	22. Chapter 22

**Next chapter hope you will like it please let me know what you thought :) **

It was the middle of the night and Regina was sleeping in hers and Robins bedroom. But she woke up when she heared Emilia crying so loudly that she was surprised Robin wasn't awake She got out of the bed and went to look after Emilia she was shocked to see Emilia not in her bed but she kept hearing her crying. Regina ran downstairs. The screames of her three months old daughter were getting louder and she didn't knew where she was. Regina panicked then she heared that the crying stopped and there was an old woman that laughed but Regina couldn't see anyone and started to shout ''ROBIN ''

Robin got there within seconds and Regina sat on the couch in the living room like she had just seen a ghost

''Regina what is wrong...what happened '' Robin asked as he saw Regina's expression

''S-she is g-gone '' Regina stuttered and Robin looked confused

''Who is gone '' He asked quiet not sure if Regina is making a joke or something

''Emilia is gone i went to her bedroom when she cried and she wasn't there '' Regina said loudly but in a still shocked voice Robin's eyes wided and he ran up to there daughters room only to find an empty bed. Now also Robin panicked and he ran downstairs and Regina still sat on the spot with the same expression like a minute ago He took her in his armes and said

''Alright i promise we are going to find her even if it is the last thing i will do '' Robin said and Regina still looked like she was in shock. Justifiably...her baby daughter was gone.

* * *

Half an hour later Zelena Leo Emma David and Hook were at Regina's mansion and Robin told them what happened. Leo brought a still shocked Regina to Mary Margret's flat who knew what happened and was just as shocked as Regina was.

''So you are telling us your three months old daughter dissapeared in the dead of the night '' Hook said disbelieving what Robin just told them

''Of course he is telling the truth what do you think that she climed out of the bed and then walked out of the door '' Emma said

''You don't really think a baby can just dissapear right '' Zelena said and added '' She does have magic but she can't just dissapear..no...someone has had to be in the house while you slept ''

''That is not all there is something more Regina told me '' Robin said

''Well...What did she told you '' Emma said curiously

''She said Emilia was crying that is why she woke up...she said it was really loud and before the crying stopped she heared an old woman laughing '' Robin started and Hook waved in ''Well and that was so important ''

''No the important thing is that i haven't heared anything..and don't tell me it could be possible that i overheard it..i would heare my daughter's crying'' Robin said as he sat on the couch and put his head on his hands. Zelena turned around and walked out of the house and Emma shouted after her ''Where are you going ''

''I am going to look after my little sister ''

* * *

When Zelena got to Mary Margret's apartment and knocked quietly at the door. Mary Margret opened the door and mentioned to her that Regina was on the couch

''Has she talked '' Zelena asked Snow quiet so Regina wouldn't hear it but Snow shook her head

''No we have no idea what really happened...Leo just told us that Emilia was gone and i didn't wanted to ask more questions '' Zelena nodded and then walked to the couch and sat next to her sister and Regina didn't even bother to look at her she just kept staring at the floor ignoring everyone and the tears that were falling down her cheek

''Hey don't cry...we will find her '' Zelena said as she whipped away the tears of her sister's cheek

''My nightmare came true '' Regina said in a quiet whisper that Zelena nearly overheared

''What do you mean by that ''Zelena asked and looked confused

''You know i had nightmares while i was pregnant with Emilia...it was always the same dream i saw how Emilia was taken away from me '' Regina said tears in her eyes and on her cheek

''Regina that were just dreams neither of them will come true '' Zelena said as she put an arm around her shoulder

''I don't think so...it happened exactly like in my dream...Emilia crying so loudly like she would be right next to me...Her dissapearing and the crying still as loud as she would still be in my armes...an old woman laughing and then the crying stops and then i wake up just that it is true this time and not a nightmare'' Regina said through her crying and sobs Snow stood at the other end of the room and had tears in her eyes

''Shhh...you have to be strong now...we are going to do everything we can do to get her back...but you have to stay strong '' Zelena said quiet so just Regina could hear it then she looked up to Zelena and whispered back '' What if you aren't fast enough ''

''Don't worry...i already have a plan '' Zelena said and then stood up '' I am going to go now...is that alright with you '' Zelena asked Regina and she gave a small nod

When she walked to the door Snow came and asked '' What is your plan ''

''You will have to wait and see...don't let her get out of here '' Zelena answered and Snow nodded with that she left the apartment

* * *

While Zelena walked back to Regina's house she heared footsteps behind her She first wanted to ignore them but when they got so close she turned aroud and saw who it was. Harrison.

''Wow you really want to die..don't you '' Zelena said with anger in her voice

''I am not here to make any trouble to you or your fiancee'' Harrison said and Zelena looked confused ''How do you know that i am engaged ''

''This city is small and i still have good eyes and ears '' He said and looked down at Zelena's hand ''You have a ring on you finger...you always hated rings ''

''How would you know anything about me '' Zelena said angry back at Harrison

''Maybe because i raised you and in a way you are my daughter '' Harrison shot back which made Zelena just more angrier

''Well if you think so you would have never called me wicked or a usless child when mother was sick and i couldn't save her without using magic '' Zelena shouted back and Harrison got quiet and whispered back ''And i have regretted this desiscion one hour after you sent me into this other world where all my wrong doings came back to me '' Now Zelena was the one who got quiet and said quietly back '' It is to late for your apology...i have erased you the day i have left your house ''

Zelena said and then turned back around and then walked back to Regina's house to talk about her plan with the others .

**That's the next chapter...Please tell me what you thought and if you liked it :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Next chapter hope you will enjoy it :) **

Zelena was on her way back to Regina's mansion and when she got there she heared Emma Hook and Robin talking about a plan. But this time also Leo was there

''Hey could you please tell your fiancee that we are not dealing with a ghost '' Hook said loudly as Zelena got to the living room

''You think it is a ghost '' Zelena asked and Leo nodded ''That would explain why Robin didn't heared anything and that it was from one moment to the other quiet again...it is just after Regina or Emilia ''

''Oh come on we are not dealing with a ghost '' Emma said disbelieving

''I think Leo could be right '' Robin said and Zelena nodded ''There is just one problem''

Robin started and continued '' Even if it is not a ghost...but how are we going to find that thing ''

''Who said we have to find the person...maybe we just have to find Emilia '' Leo started and smirked

''We just have the problem that the person has Emilia '' Emma said confused

''Not if a certain someone has put a spell on to Emilia and her mother so they would be save and we could find them everywhere again '' Leo said and looked directly at Zelena

''You put a spell onto Regina while she was pregnant'' Robin asked shocked Zelena ''Well she had bad dreames and to be sure that nothing happens i put a spell on her and Emilia...but i never thought the dream could come true ''

''Well how do we find her again '' Robin asked happy

''I have no idea...but i know who can help us '' Zelena said and Emma looked confused

''Who'' She asked ''Rumpelstiltskin'' Hook said and Zelena nodded

* * *

_The next morning_

''You want to inact the spell '' Rumple asked as they got to his pawn shop ''Why what happened'' Belle asked as she got in the shop

''Emilia is gone and it may be the only way to find her again '' Robin said and Rumpel nodded ''Okey i am going to help you ''

Rumple took out a map from the desk and took out a small knife and said '' I will need your blood '' He said to Robin who took the knife and did what he was told

''Okey now lay your hand over the map but don't touch it '' Once again Robin did what he was told and soon there was a red point on the map

''Is that where we find Emilia '' Zelena asked and Rumple nodded ''Yes but i warn you what ever took Emilia is still there'' They took the map, thanked Rumpel and then went to find Emilia

They now searched for nearly two hours and were getting closer every second they were deep in the woods and Zelena said '' What ever happens we have to stay quiet ...it won't help if it the thing sees us and we can't protect ourselfs ''

But just as Zelena said that they heared Emilia crying and Robin started to run towards the noise. Emma Zelena and Leo looked after him with widen eyes and then ran after him

When the crying stopped Robin stopped running and looked in all directions. Then Emma shouted ''Robin watch out '' But it came a second to late and Robin was thrown back against a tree and an old woman walked towards them with Emilia in her armes and with a flick of wrist the others where thrown back too

The Woman turned around and walked to a stone, put Emilia on it and then took out a knife. But just before the woman wanted to stab the baby with the knife Zelena got back to her feet took a stone and then said '' Hey you stupid old beast...get your hands off of my little niece '' Zelena threw the stoneand it flew directly through the old woman to Zelena's surprise

'' Wow i never thought I could miss my magic that much '' Zelena said as the old woman walked towards her and Zelena slowly walked back not taking her eyes off the baby

'' Okey how about we forget about that and you just give up...I take my niece and my friends and everything will be fine and normal again ''

Zelena tried but the woman didn't seemed to be impressed and Zelena thought this was going to be her end so she closed her eyes and everything she was told came back to her. The things her father told her about her having magic about the moment she found out about her sister , about her mother that didn't wanted her about what Rumpel told her about magic that it is about feelings. And in the moment she opened her eyes again she saw that the world seemed to have stopped. Nothing moved the birds the trees her breath everything was quiet. Then everything went black and she just heared Leo sreaming her name

''ZELENA ''

* * *

_Two days later_

When Zelena opened her eyes again she was in a hospital bed. She saw her sister sleeping with her head on the wall and Leo sitting next to her holding her hand.

''What happened..is Emilia alright...where is this old woman '' Zelena asked and Leo looked up and answered '' Everything is alright... Emilia is save...and the old woman is dead...you killed her ''

''How is that...'' Zelena asked and got interupted by Rumpel who entered her room '' You finally did what you were told and concentrated on your feelings...Magic is made out of feelings i told you that a long time ago '' Just then Regina woke up and as soon as she saw that Zelena was up she jumped up and gave Zelena a big hug in which she nearly lost her breath

''Please tell me you remember everything '' Regina said letting go of her sister

''Yes why shouldn't I '' Zelena asked confused and Robin who sat in the chair on the other side of the room answered '' Because you nearly killed yourself by using so much magic at one time '' Then Leo looked at her not sure if he should tell her but decided to '' Harrison is waiting outside..he wants to talk to you '' Zelena wasn't sure if this would be the best idea but then nodded and said '' Tell him he has five minutes '' Leo nodded and everyone walked outside and Harrison walked in

''Hey '' he started

'' What do you want '' Zelena said back

''I want to apologies for everything i have done to you in the past '' Harrison said

''Why should i believe anything you say..what if these are just lies again '' Zelena asked quietly

''I promise i am telling the truth..i am sorry for everything...that i have made you responsible for your mothers death..that i have blamed you for her death...that i couldn't live with the fact you had magic...for everything '' Harrison said looked Zelena in her eyes which told her he told the truth

''I know this is much asked but maybe you could give me a second chance in being you father '' Harrison added and Zelena didn't knew if she wanted that. Yes she always wanted a real family and she was proud to have her sister...But did she really wanted to give him a second chance...So she did what her heart told her for the first time and answered what her feelings told her ''Okey...one last chance...but don't ruin it again '' Harrison smiled at Zelena and she smiled back a little bit

''Okey '' Harrison said proudly

'' Okey '' Zelena said back and Harrison took her in a hug which she returned tears falling down both of there cheeks '' I promise i won't mess it up this time '' He whispered in her ear and Zelena answered ''I know ''

**Sorry it took so long again for me to upload but i havn't been at home...but i am back again...Hope you liked it...Tell me please what you thought :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Next chapter hope you will like it :) **

Two days later Regina went to Granny's and saw that her sister was sitting at a table in the corner with sun glasses and a hood over her head. Regina was confused and walked over to Zelena

''Zelena...are you alright '' She asked confused and sat down opposite the other woman

''Yes...of course i am alright why wouldn't i '' Zelena whisper answered back which made Regina just more confused

''Then why are you wearing a hood and sun glasses '' Regina said whispering back and Zelena looked in all directions as if she was looking for someone and then said ''I am hiding ''

''From who '' Regina asked laughing a little bit but Zelena just shot her a death glare and she could swear if glances could kill she would be dead now '' I am hiding from Leo and Harrison '' Zelena said

''And why would you do that '' Regina asked trying to hide her smirk

''Therefore...and if you see them don't tell them you saw me or where i am '' Zelena whispered warningly at her younger sister who thought that her sister was going crazy

''You know maybe you should go to the hospital and get yourself checked again...just to make sure you are completly okey '' Regina said and Zelena answered ''I. am . okey . ''

''Really then take off your sun glasses and the hood otherwise i will take you back to the hospital ''

''Alright'' Zelena said and slowly took off the sun glasses and the hood and just as she layed the two things onto the table the door opened and Leo and Harrison stepped inside and as soon as they came in they spotted Zelena and Leo shouted '' THERE SHE IS '' and Zelena said ''Oh come on why is the universe always against me '' and for a second she thought she heared Regina mumbeling 'Says the one that is engaged and is going to marry in two weeks '

''We searched everywhere for you '' Leo said walking towards his soon to be wife

''Yeah that's because i didn't wanted to be found '' Zelena said as if it was evident and Regina looked like she didn't knew what was going on and asked '' What is going on..why is my big sister acting like a little child that doesn't want to go to the supermarket ''

''Because it is the childs birthday '' Leo said and Harrison added '' And that child doesn't want to celebrate ''

''I don't like celebrations and i don't like my birthday '' Zelena said angrily and then disappeared in a cloud of green smoke

''You know i liked her more when she couldn't disappear like that '' Leo said and Regina said ''Why doesn't she like her birthday ''

''Well...that would be my fauld '' Harrison said and stepped forward ''We actually never celebrated her birthday ''

'' Great so my sister is hiding until her birthday is over '' Regina said and Harrison nodded '' Well i don't know what you think but i will search for her '' Regina said as the door opened and Robin stepped inside and asked ''Where are you all going ''

''We are searching if you want to help then come with us '' With that they started to search for Zelena

* * *

They now searched for one and a half still didn't found Zelena they already were at Regina's mansion Snow's apartment a part of the forest and they also searched in Granny's again . But no sign of Zelena

''Hey could you maybe now tell me who we are searching for '' Robin asked but was completly ignored by Regina and Leo and Harrison they were so busy that they didn't even remembered that he was there

''She can't just disappear like that '' Leo said loosing hope that they could find her before her birthday is over

''Who can't just disappear like that '' Robin tried again but Regina must have overheared the question and asked '' Hey weren't you supposed to take care of Roland and Emilia...were are they ''

'' Oh don't worry i left them with your sister they are at her farmhouse '' Robin said smiling at Regina and the others but it soon disapppeared when he saw the expressions of the others ''What..did i said something wrong ''

''Why didn't you said that before '' Regina shouted and Leo said ''We were searching for Zelena the whole time ''

''Well if you wouldn't have ignored me the whole time you would have known that one hour ago '' Robin said conceited and then they headed to Zelena's farmhouse

* * *

After a couple of minutes they arrived at the farmhouse and knocked at the door and just heared a 'The door is open ' Like Zelena already expected them When they stepped inside and walked into the living room they saw Roland and Zelena sitting on the couch, with there feets on the couch, eating ice cream and an asleep Emilia laying next to them

''Wow... it took you so long to find me '' Zelena said smirking

''We searched...for almost two hours...and you were in your farmhouse all the time '' Leo said and Zelena nodded '' Yepp ''

Then Roland stood up and went to his father who picked him up and Leo walked over and sat next to Zelena who still had to hide her laughter. Then Leo looked smirking back at her and said ''Tell me again...why do i marry you ''

''I have no idea '' Zelena said laughing and Regina said '' So i know you don't want to celebrate but could we maybe make exceptional..please '' She asked and Zelena said ''Alright ''

* * *

Later the evening they were all at Regina's mansion. Regina ,Robin,Zelena, Leo, Harrison, Snow, David and Emma were all sitting in the living room and it was...well...really quiet...boringly quiet and Zelena said

''And that is why i hate celebrations...'cause they are boring'' Leo and Regina chuckled at her saying and soon Henry bursted into laughter that made everyone laugh Who knows about what they were laughing but the rest of the night was very funny and when it became pretty late everyone headed back home

* * *

At the farmhouse Leo and Zelena were in laying in the bed ,Zelena's head on his chest ,and they were talking about the evening

''And did you regret being there '' Leo asked and Zelena chuckled '' No not at all...it was quiet funny actually ''

''See birthdays aren't that bad '' Leo said smiling down at Zelena who smirked and then said '' Say that again and you will sleep in the bathtub ''

''You wouldn't let me sleep in the bathtub...now would you '' Leo said slighly teasing her

''You want to bet '' Zelena asked teasing back smiling at Leo

''You would loose, my love '' Leo said smiling back at her and Zelena asked '' And why is that ''

''Because then i couldn't do this '' He said and then lifting up her chin and leaning forward to give her a passionate kiss on the mouth when they broke apart again Zelena nodded and said '' You are right I would diffently loose the bet '' Leo smiled and Zelena continued ''You know it is still my birthday ''

''Yes and now ''Leo said

''I heared that you have one wish free if it is your birthday '' Zelena said and Leo asked ''And what is it you are wishing for '' Zelena smiled and leaned forward that they were nose to nose and then whispered ''You'' Then Leo closed the gap between them and kissed her again with passion. They sat up ,still in the kiss, then Leo broke apart and whispered

''Your wish is my command ''

**I think i don't have to explain what happened the rest of the night ;) Tell me what you thought...Reviews are always welcome :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Next chapter :) hope you will like it **

By the sun shining through the window in the morning Leo woke up and saw a deep asleep Zelena resting next to him. He smiled as a strand of Zelena's hair tickled her nose as it falls down in her face and she slighly groaned. He slightly brushed the strand behind her ear so she wouldn't wake up and he could watch her for a moment longer. But the moment lasted not as long as he might wanted it to last because soon Zelena said ''I may have my eyes closed but i can feel how you are staring at me '' Leo chuckled at this and then Zelena opened her eyes and saw that Leo was smiling at her.

''Why are you smiling at me '' She asked still half asleep when she closed her eyes again

''I just remembered that we are going to get married in two weeks '' He answered and his smile got bigger. Zelena's eyes opened again and she smiled back at Leo.

''So breakfast '' Leo asked and Zelena nodded ''Sure''

* * *

When they sat together in the kitchen at the table eating breakfast Leo asked ''So do you have any plans for today ''

Zelena shook her head and answered '' No...why do you ask ''

''Because i have a surprise planned '' Leo told her

''Please tell me it is nothing with loud music or in a way like a party '' Zelena said with an afraid look on her face which Leo noticed and he grinned

''Don't worry no loud music nor something like a party '' Leo said and Zelena looked relieved

''Well then what '' She asked

''I can't tell you..it is a surprise...just be at Granny's at 8 and i will show you '' Leo said

''Okey'' Zelena said.

When they finished their breakfast Leo said he still had to organize something for the surprise so Zelena went to Regina. They sat in the living room on the couch.

''I've got a question'' Regina said to her elder sister

''And what is your question '' Zelena answered

''The night Anna came back...Elsa said 'when are we going to see your baby' '' Regina started and then paused for Zelena to remember

''Yes...and..'' Zelena asked and Regina looked a little bit nervous to ask

''When you answered it sounded like you wouldn't want to have children...you do want to have children right '' Regina finished and Zelena looked like she was trying to find the right words to answer her sister but Regina still found something she wanted to addmit and so she did ''Because i also want to be aunt '' Zelena chuckled and then seemed to have found the right words to answer Regina

''Well..ehm...yeah sure...i am just the last person that knows something about motherhood '' Zelena said the last part quietly but loud enough for Regina to hear it

''I have seen how you handle Emilia and also Roland and Henry...i think you could be a great mother '' Regina said with a small smile on her lips that Zelena returned and then said

''Thank you ''

''No problem''

* * *

Zelena was at Granny's waiting for Leo to get her. When he got there he gave Zelena a blindfold and told her just to take his hand and follow him

''Where are we going '' Zelena asked after a few minutes

''We'll be there in a minute '' Leo answered her then after a few minutes Leo stopped walking and took off Zelena's blindfold. They were at the beach and there was a large picnic rug laying on the sand with candles on was already dark which made it look beautiful. Zelena thought she hasn't seen something more romantic in her life and she couldn't believe he actually did that for her.

''It is beautiful'' Zelena managed to say quietly and Leo took her hand and lead her to the picnic rug and both sat down on it Zelena was still a little bit speechless

''Why'' Zelena asked quietly and Leo looked a little bit confused and didn't knew what she ment

''What do you mean'' Leo asked

''Why are you doing all this...why loving me...why marrying me...why...if you deserve so much better than me'' Zelena said in a quiet and a little sad voice

''I am marrying you because i want to spent the rest of my live with you...i can't get anything better..i already have the best...and i am doing this because you are the person that always brings butterflies in my stomach you are the person that makes it sunny even if there is a storm outside...you are perfect in every way to me...you are the one i am thinking about when i fall asleep and when i wake up...'' Leo said out of the deepest part of his heart and it brought tears to Zelena's eyes which Leo brushed away with his finger ''Don't cry...it feels like pain in my chest'' He said and Zelena slightly laughed ''Now that is much better'' Leo said with a big grin on his face

_One hour later_

Zelena's head was resting on Leo's chest they were still at the beach listening to the sound of the waves the candles were out by now and the only light they had were the stars and the moon. Leo had one arm around her waist and with the other Leo hold Zelena's hand that was also resting on his chest. Zelena's eyes were closed and Leo wondered if she was asleep

''Zelena are you still awake or do i have to carry you home later '' Leo asked quietly.

''I am awake but i don't want this moment to end '' Zelena replied

'' Neither do I '' Leo said and Zelena could hear that he was smiling without looking at him

''I have to tell you something '' Zelena said as she sat up

''i'm a good listener '' Leo said also sitting now. Curious about what she wants to tell him

''I am...'' Zelena started but was cut off by her mobile phone 'really now' Zelena thought as she took out her phone and answered it. It was Regina

''What is it Regina'' Zelena said

_''Z-zelena..S-something happened...''_Regina stammered like something bad has happened and Leo who saw the worried expression of Zelena said ''Put her on speaker phone''

''Regina what happened '' Zelena tried again

_''We are at the hospital'' _That was Robin and he also sounded worried but not as much as Regina

''Why are you at the hospital'' Leo nearly screamed in the phone with a voice filled with worried

_''He had a heart attack'' _Regina again

''Who had a heart attack Regina '' Zelena was getting impatiened

_''Harisson...''_That was the last word they heared from Robin because Zelena hung up and then stood up with Leo.

''Go on ahead i will come after you '' Leo said to Zelena and then gave her a soft kiss on the lips

''Thank you '' Zelena said before racing off to the hospital

* * *

When Zelena got to the hospital after a few minutes she was out of breath. Snow and David were standing at the entrance to the hospital waiting for Zelena

''What happened '' Zelena said still out of breath. Snow was the first to speak

''We were all at Granny's and then suddenly Harrison started to breath heavily then he fell on the floor unconsciously. He is up now we don't know how bad it was Whale hasn't told us about the results yet '' Zelena nodded and then said ''Can i see him '' Snow and David nodded

Two minutes later Zelena was in Harrison's room he was awaken but looked very week. Zelena sat in the chair beside him they sat in silence for a few minutes

''You are going to make it right ? '' Zelena asked not noticing the tears in her eyes. But Harrison didn't answered because he didn't knew

''Answer me '' Zelena said a little bit louder and Harrison looked at her saying '' I don't know if i am going to make it '' He sounded very weak

''You can't die...please'' Zelena said in a sad voice and tears were now falling down her cheek

Outside of the room Leo arrived at the hospital just in time because Dr Whale came to give them the results of the tests

''So is he going to be alright again '' Robin asked but Whale gave him one look that said everything

''I am sorry but it is a miracle that he didn't die when he was still at Granny's...I think he won't make the night'' Whale said in a sad tone and then asked '' Should i go in and tell him '' but Leo stopped him ''No...don't '' Whale nodded and then went away again

It was getting really late and Zelena was still inside of Harrison's room Leo and Regina were the only ones that were still there the others went home again. Zelena's head was at the wall. Harisson was gettin weaker every second and Zelena thought this might be the right time to tell him ''You are going to be a grandfather'' It was quiet but Harrison could hear it. He smiled a little bit and then said ''You are pregnant '' Harrison smiled and Zelena nodded tears rolling down her cheek again and then she laid her head next to Harrison and whispered '' i love you...father'' Then they fell asleep one for forever one for a few hours but still next to each other as father and daughter

* * *

**So tell me what did you thought...reviwes are always welcome :) and also thanks for all the reviews i already got they make me really proud **


	26. Chapter 26

Two hours later they were still at the hospital. Leo and Regina were still sitting where they were two hours ago and Zelena was still in the room with Harrison. Dr Whale told them plenty times now that they should get some rest too but Regina wouldn't listen and Leo didn't care what Whale said

''Okey guys...i already let you stay longer than you usually are allowed to stay...go and wake Zelena and get some rest...we can't do anything for him anymore he is dead '' Whale said

''You are probably right..we should all get some rest'' Regina said and Leo nodded and said ''I am going to wake her up '' then he stood up and went inside the room. He saw that Zelena was still asleep and slowly walked towards her and whispered

''Zelena...wake up..it is time for us to go '' But Zelena didn't responded so Leo talked a little bit louder ''Zelena...wake up '' Still no response. Leo slightly shook her. But still no Regina and Whale walked in and Regina asked

''What is taking you so long to wake her up ''

''She isn't responsing ''Leo said and Whale came and checked her pulse and then said '' Her pulse is normal ''

''Zelena this is not the right time to make a joke...wake up '' Regina shouted at her sister

''Can you carry her...we will bring her to another room and do some tests to check on her '' Whale said and Leo nodded taking Zelena in his armes and carrying her to another room. They did some tests but didn't find anything

''She is perfectly fine...her pulse is normal...she is healthy '' Whale said

''Then why isn't she waking up '' Leo and Regina shouted at the same time but Whale just shook his head '' I have no idea ''

* * *

_When Zelena opened her eyes she was at a place like a labyrinth It was night and through all the fog she could see a person coming towards her and Zelena asked ''Who are you '' _

_When the person got closer she saw that it was a girl who looked pretty young_

_''Most people that get here don't ask me who i am in the first place but rather want to know where they are '' The girl said and added '' My name is Seraphin '' _

_''Well and where am i Seraphin'' Zelena asked _

_''You are not dead if that is what you want to know '' Seraphin said and Zelena nearly shouted angrily ''Then where am i '' _

_''Wow you got the temper of your father ''She said back which shut Zelena up _

_''You knew my father'' Zelena asked and Seraphin nodded and said '' Yes i did '' Zelena didn't bother to ask how she knew him but asked ''So do you have any idea how we got here'' And the girl nodded _

_''Who ever get's here is nearly dead...it is just a matter of time until your time also runs up...you only can get back if you fulfill a task '' The girl said and Zelena looked curiously at her ''What task..and why is just my time running up...isn't yours too '' Seraphin shook her head _

_''You have to find out by yourselfe what the task is...and no my time isn't running up i could have died but a spell was put on me and now i am one of the guardians here '' She said and Zelena asked ''What do you mean with guardian '' _

_''In this world people come and go... they have to fulfill a task to get back to live and if they fail they will die...The guardians can choose on their own who they want to give a second chance on living and i choosed to give you one '' The girl explained _

_''Why would you give me a second chance '' Zelena asked _

_''Because i know that you are clever enough to fulfill the task '' _

_''How would you know anything about me '' Zelena said _

_Seraphin smirked and then said '' You are Zelena the former wicked with of the west The daugther of Cora Mills and the elder sister of Regina Mills...you were given away and brought by a cyclone to OZ where you were found by a married couple that raised you...now you are engaged to Leo Ryan living happily in Storybrook... and you are pregnant'' _

_Zelena just stood there with a surprised expression and she didn't knew how she knew all of this which the girl noticed and said '' Don't look so surprise i saw that all in one look into your eyes '' _

_''You have magic '' Zelena asked surprised and Seraphin nodded _

_''Yes i do '' Then she started to explain how the task is working_

* * *

It was getting bright outside again and they still didn't knew what was wrong with her. Whale had done some more tests but everything was fine with Zelena she just wouldn't wake up. Leo was sitting next to her and Regina was on the other site

''What do you think is wrong with her '' Regina asked quietly but Leo shook his head '' I don't know '' He answered quietly Then the door opened and a voice said ''But maybe i do ''

When Regina and Leo looked up they saw Rumpel standing in the doorway

''What do you mean '' Leo said and Rumpel stepped closer

''You say everything is alright with her then there is just one other way that keeps her from waking up '' He said and Regina answered ''Magic...it has something to do with magic '' and Rumpel nodded

''Well if it has something to do with magic...get her back '' Leo said standing now on his feets

''That won't be as easy as you might think '' Rumpel said laying one hand over Zelena's forehead

'' Why '' Leo asked

''Because her soul is not here...even if i would cast a spell to bring her back she wouldn't react '' Rumpel explained

''Than what are we going to do '' Regina asked getting a little bit angry

''We can't do anything if she doesn't find her way back to this world on her own...well you know what happens than '' Rumpel said and then they all looked at Zelena

* * *

_''Okey so just that i got this right '' Zelena said as Seraphine finished explaining ''I have to fulfill a task which shows you if i was worth a second chance on living...but you won't tell me what task this is and i have to fulfill it in a limited duration...and i could die '' She continued and Seraphine nodded '' Yes'' Then there was awkward silence which Zelena broke_

_''You said you knew Harrison...from where did you know him'' Seraphine looked confused and asked ''Who is Harrison''_

_''My father... you said you knew him '' Zelena said now also confused _

_''Oh i am sorry i didn't ment your adoptiv father i ment...'' Seraphin started but stopped when she saw the still confused face of Zelena and then continued '' You have no idea who your real father is don't you '' Zelena opened her mouth ot say something but closed it again and just shook her head _

_''But clearly you know who my real father is '' Zelena said and Seraphin looked down at the floor avoiding her eyes and nodded _

_''You won't tell me even if i would ask right '' Zelena asked and Seraphin answered sarcasticly ''Maybe if you die '' Zelena chuckled at this and said ''How was he '' _

_''Moody like his daughter '' Seraphin said and Zelena slightly laughed _

_Then there was a loud noise it sounded like a siren...and Seraphin took something out of her pocket and gave it to Zelena _

_''Your time beginns now...listen carefully what i tell you and tell nobody i told you this...you have to be fast and don't trust anyone..this is part of the task...concentrate on what your gut is tell you...this thing here tells you if you failed or if you passed...You have to find something and rescue it but be patiened because there is a monster in here...you have to kill it..and it would be etter before it kills you...you have no magic to defend you...you have to be clever '' Seraphin explained to her and Zelena didn't even knew what to say...because in the next moment Seraphin disappeared leaving Zelena alone and speechless _


	27. Chapter 27

It was early in the morning when Robin woke up and noticed that Regina wasn't back from the hospital. He wondered why she wasn't back and then thought that she maybe went with to Zelena's and decided to call there. But no one picked up. He was in the kitchen when Henry came downstairs and asked ''Hey is mom still asleep ''

Robin shock his head and answered '' She is not here i think she is at Zelena's '' Just then the phone rang which awoke Emilia and Henry went to get the phone and Robin walked upstairs to Emilia

When Henry picked up the phone he only heared a whiped out Leo talking about something with Zelena beeing in the hospital unconscious

Thirty minutes later Robin Henry and Emilia where at the hospital. When they crossed paths with Dr Whale they asked him where the room was where the others where and he told him the way and when they got to the room and opened the door they saw Zelena laying on the hospital bed Regina lookin tired on her right side of the bed, Leo holding Zelena's hand on the left side and Rumpel sitting in the chair that was on the other site of the room and as soon as Regina saw Robin Henry and her daughter Emilia in the buggy She stood up and walked towards them and Robin pulled her in to a hug with her head laying on his chest and his head ontop of they pulled apart again Regina hugged Henry and he asked ''Is she going to be alright again ''

''I hope so '' Regina answered and Robin saw that Regina's was hiding something

''What's wrong'' He asked and Regina said '' Henry could you please take Emilia outside and stay there '' Without asking Henry nodded and took the buggy where his sister was in and went outside

''So are you going to tell me or not '' Robin asked once more and Regina nodded and started to tell him everything

* * *

_Zelena was wandering around the labytinth and still had no clue what to do she tried to call this Seraphin a serval times but no one answered her. But what she didn't knew was that Seraphin knew every step she had taken Because behind of some of the hedges was Seraphin watching her . She couldn't see much but enough to know that Zelena had no clue what to do _

_''She is never going to make it '' Someone behind Seraphin said and she turned around just to see another guardian from this place behind her. Then Seraphin turned around again to watch Zelena again and the other person added __''Why would you think she could...she's just like her father '' With that Seraphin turned around again and said back '' And that is exactly what is going to save her...Elisabeth ''_

_''She has no idea what the task is yet and she doesn't has much time left...she is going to die...and we both know that...now what is the real reason why you gave her the second chance '' Elisabeth said smirking at the young girl infront of her _

_''I promised her father that i am never going to let her find out about Cora and that nothing is going to happen to her...i failed with the first one because i was cursed here and got to be a guardian..But i am going to keep my promise that nothing will happen to her '' Seraphin answered and looked with anger in the other woman's eyes _

_''Well good luck with that...Because her time is nearly gone ''_

* * *

''Okay Zelena is cursed somewhere...and has to find her way back here on her own...and if she doesn't she will die '' Robin said as a statement and everyone nodded and Rumpel said ''That is why we can do nothing but wait ''

Then Dr Whale came in and said '' Zelena's pulse is getting weeker every fifth minutes and since that whole magic thing is out of my knowledge you have to tell me if that is normal '' When he finished everyone looked at Rumpel

''She doesn't has much time left...if she doesn't hurry she won't ever wake up again ''

* * *

_Back in the labyrinth Zelena was still clueless about the task and tried to calm herself down and she tried to concentrade about what the task could be her thoughts were interupted by somehing that sounded like a sob. She followed the sound and soon found a little girl that was not older then five sitting on the floor crying with the head onto the knees. But when the girl heared Zelena she looked up and got scared_

_''Don't worry i am not going to hurt you...what are you doing here '' Zelena said and tried to calm the girl down _

_''My mommy was kidnapped by a monster i ran away and hide here '' The little girl said with an afraid sound in her voice and Zelena thought about what she was just told and soon got the thought that that might be the task maybe she had to help the girl to save her mother and kill the monster..well it sounded possible to Zelena and so she asked '' Okey i know this might sound crazy but could you maybe led me the way to the big monster that has your mommy...i am going to help you find her if you want '' The girl looked unsure but soon slowly nodded her head and both of them stood up and the girl showed her the way to the monster that was keeping her mother_

* * *

_Seraphin and Elisabeth were still watching Zelena and Seraphin got a little bit confused when she saw the little girl and turned to Elisabeth who smirked and Seraphin said '' This is not part of the task i gave Zelena to fulfill...what did you do '' _

_''I haven't done anything...why would you think that '' Elisabeth said in a mystical way _

_''You have changed the task didn't you '' Seraphin whispered and Elisabeth nodded '' Why would you do that '' She contiued shouting at the elder woman _

_''Because you have confessed that you would do anything to save her because of your promise...you are still young and you still have to learn that you can't just play with live and death...no one can do that...She is here because here time is up..and you should have never given her a second chance no matter what promise you did '' Elisabeth said strongly at Seraphin to show her that she did a mistake and that it wil have consequences but Seraphin didn't really care _

_''And i think everyone deserves a second chance...and we both know that you can't take it back..she still can fulfill it and i will do everything that could help her '' Seraphin answered and looked directly in the other woman's eye to show her she didn't feared her and Elisabeth smirked ''She is running into the demons armes...and even if the demon won't kill her...the time will '' _


End file.
